Nouveau regard
by Mireaven
Summary: Pétunia a besoin d'un don d'organe pour survivre. Et si c'était Harry qui le lui donné ? quelle en serait les conséquences sur leurs vies ? Comment réagira-t-elle en découvrant le Véritable Vernon Dursley ? Réponse au défi de Blackmoony83
1. Chapter 0

Voici le Défi proposé :

Pétunia Dursley tombe malade, elle a une maladie que seul une greffe peut guérir.

Dudley qui est compatible étant son fils, refuse l'ablation d'un organe pour sauver sa mère d'une mort certaine si elle n'est pas greffée rapidement.

Harry qui est également compatible se propose.

Vernon ne veut rien savoir, il préfère que sa femme meurt plutôt que de laisser un "monstre" la contaminer.

Pétunia ne sait plus que penser. Elle voit son propre fils, qu'elle a chéri toute sa vie, refuser de la sauver, ainsi que son mari préférer sa mort. Mais par dessus tout elle voit Harry, le fils de sa défunte soeur, pour qui elle n'a eu que mépris et méchanceté vouloir la sauver, elle, pour qui elle n'a jamais rien fait, jamais rien dit pour prendre sa défense lorsque son mari ou son fils s'en prenaient à lui.

Elle décide d'accepter qu'Harry soit son donneur, même s'il ce peut que des effets secondaire dû à la magie arrive.

Vernon , n'est pas d'accord, il lui pose un ultimatum, ou elle attend qu'un autre donneur ce présente, ce qui est pratiquement impossible, soit elle choisi Harry et dans ce cas là il divorce et prend Dudley avec lui.

Le défi est le suivant : avec ce petit résumé, imaginé une histoire plausible :)

J'avais déjà imaginé le début; Harry a 9ans, il ne connait rien à la magie, il est intelligent mais le cache (à cause des roustes qu'il se prend s'il a de meilleur note que Dudley etc...)

Pétunia lui parle de la magie, ils vont ensemble sur le chemin de traverse, Vernon pose des problèmes...

Un lien magique se forme entre Pétunia et Harry suite à l'opération, Pétunia développe de faible pouvoir magique (ou un pouvoir particulier)

Enfin bon, vous pouvais faire ce que vous voulez mais s'il vous plait du sérieux :) pas de Pétunia devenu Merlin ou une sorte de super plante bizarre ^^

Envoyez moi un message si vous relevez le défi que je puisse suivre avec passion votre histoire :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La vie au Quatre Privet Drive semblait être aussi normale et routinière que tous les autres jours de printemps. La pelouse était impeccable, le jeune délinquant l'ayant tondue. Il était toujours aussi mal habillé et maigre comme un clou. Mais cela n'étonnait pas plus que cela les voisins. Après tout Mr et Mrs Dursley leur avaient dit que ce jeune homme refusait de manger avec eux et que s'ils avaient l'idée de le forcer il jetait le plat au sol sans aucune once de remord. La voiture aussi était étincelante, mais selon Mr Dursley cela était une manière d'occuper ce jeune bagarreur quand il était au domicile. Apparemment tout comme le jardin dont il s'occupait laissant ainsi aux plantes la possibilité d'exprimer toute leur beauté. Car il y avait une seule chose de bien que le voisinage reconnaissait au jeune Harry, c'était son talent pour le jardinage. Il avait la main verte et cela était une bénédiction pour les plantes de Pétunia. Pour tout le reste personne ne savait que c'était le jeune enfant de presque 9 ans qui était obligé de le faire pour en réalité pouvoir avoir un bout de pain et un peu d'eau le soir. Cela comprenait le ménage, la cuisine, le linge pour ne citer que ceux-là. Pour tout le monde Mrs Dursley avait un physique chevalin mais était une excellente hôtesse de maison des plus polies et aimables malgré son goût prononcé pour les commérages. Puis il était toujours plus facile de croire ce que l'on nous disait pour ne pas regarder au-delà des apparences et ne pas voir toute la douleur et la tristesse contenues dans un regard trop vert d'un petit garçon trop petit et trop maigre pour son bien.

Pétunia se réveilla comme toujours aux environs de six heures pour pouvoir aller réveiller son neveu à six heures et demi afin qu'il aille préparer le petit-déjeuné de la famille. Elle alla toquer au placard avec force pour le réveiller. La Dame pensait réellement qu'un tel traitement allait faire sortir la magie, ce terme honni, de ce jeune corps pour qu'il devienne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne pensa pas trop à cela car Pétunia avait un autre soucis. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle remarquait que son teint perdait en éclat. Aujourd'hui en se levant elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir mis de la poudre de riz sur la peau tellement elle était blanche. Malgré les quelques médicaments qu'elle prenait en prévention d'une petite maladie pour la tuer dans l'œuf rien n'y faisait. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine. Mais revenons à ce placard où Harry venait de se lever et de s'habiller. Il avait lui aussi vu que tante Pétunia n'allait pas bien. Son teint était si pâle qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se casser au moindre mouvement brusque. Alors pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien il avait mis en place un petit rituel matinal quand personne d'autre n'était levé. Il osait poser une seule question.

« - Vous allez bien Tante Pétunia ? »

Et comme tous les matins depuis plus d'une semaine Pétunia lui répondait d'un ton sec que cela ne le regardait pas du tout. Pourtant il continuait à la poser. Puis elle avait remarqué une petite attention à son égard. Harry pressait tous les matins une orange qu'il lui versait ensuite dans un verre pour le repas. Elle en aurait parlé à Vernon en temps normal mais là elle cherchait à retrouver son teint et donc elle prenait le verre qu'Harry lui faisait. De toute façon si cette orange attendait l'attention d'un des hommes de la maison elle ne serait jamais mangé. Et oui Harry n'était pas un homme mais un serviteur et il n'avait pas le droit au même repas que les autres. Puis cette orange permettait à Pétunia d'avoir de l'énergie.

Mais revenons à cette belle journée de printemps. Harry quitta son placard pour aller préparer le brunch dont il n'aura que les odeurs pour le nourrir comme tous les matins. Il faisait des œufs brouillés avec du bacon en faisant bien attention à ne rien faire brûler, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter une correction. Car Harry n'aimait pas la douleur provoquée par les coups de l'oncle Vernon. Il lui semblait que la ceinture qui mordait souvent la chaire de son dos se nourrissait du sang qu'elle pouvait faire couler des plaies qu'elle réussissait à inscrire sur ce corps juvénile. Parfois s'ajoutait aussi les coups de pieds surtout s'il avait le malheur de gémir de douleur ou même de laisser couler une larme. Mais aussi quelques fois les coups étaient gratuits car l'oncle Vernon enseignait à Dudley comment s'occuper des anormaux. Harry haïssait les coups matinaux à cause de la douleur qui s'installait dans ses membres l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer convenablement dans les tâches de la journée lui garantissant parfois une nouvelle séance de torture pour ne pas avoir terminé son travail. Ou alors parce que Dudley s'ennuyer assez pour salir tous les endroits déjà lavés par Harry et ce peu de temps avant le retour de son père du travail, soit une nouvelle séance de coups pour Harry, car Dudley adorait le faire. Et Harry ne pourrait pas travailler le corps douloureux et sans avoir de repas le soir. Car même si ce n'était qu'un bout de pain et de l'eau, c'était son repas.

Quand les œufs et le bacon furent cuits il les servit dans les assiettes des habitants de la maison et prit une orange pour la presser à Tante Pétunia. Il espérait que le teint blafard qu'elle avait allait vite partir car elle lui faisait peur. Son teint lui faisait penser à un mort en sursis ou encore un vampire. En tout cas quelque chose de très mauvais pour lui car il n'était qu'un bon à rien et dès que quelque chose allait mal c'était lui le responsable. Alors si Tante Pétunia était malade il allait avoir la pire correction de sa vie. Après tout il était chargé des repas, des lessives et de la vaisselle. Donc il aura mal fait son travail et ce serait de sa faute si Tante Pétunia était malade. Autant dire qu'Harry faisait le maximum pour l'aider et alléger l'emploi du temps déjà léger de sa tante face au sien mais il s'extirpa de ses pensées sombres pour pouvoir être prêt à intervenir une fois tout le monde sortit de table. Il avait beaucoup a faire.

En effet en ce beau jour se préparait un événement important pour Vernon. Il allait recevoir un dîner d'affaire chez lui. Harry devait aider Tante Pétunia à faire le repas pour satisfaire les estomacs des invités pour que Vernon obtienne son contrat. Pétunia voulait épater les invités avec un repas simple mais bon. Puis d'un point de vue féminin le repas devait être réussit pour que le niveau de vie de la famille reste le même et que Pétunia puisse continuer à sortir le soir au restaurant avec son mari. Un de ses restaurants à trois voire quatre étoiles. Pour cette simple raison Pétunia décida d'emmener son neveu aux courses avec elle pour porter les courses et puis s'assurer qu'il sache faire cuire les viandes ou poissons correctement. Donc le jeune servant avait déjà commencé à faire la vaisselle qui avait permis de préparer le brunch. Autant dire que le cœur d'Harry saignait en voyant un petit morceau de bacon partir dans l'eau savonneuse car il était accroché à la poêle. En présence de la famille il était impossible à Harry de récolter ce petit morceau pour lui sinon il allait goûter à la ceinture et il ne pourrait pas quitter la maison.

Comme toujours le jeune Dudley, baleineau de son État avait fini en premier le brunch mais avec un tel poids cela n'étonnait personne, ses mâchoires travaillant si souvent qu'elles semblaient être plus musclées que le reste du corps. D'ailleurs sous cet amas de graisse se trouvait le portrait craché de Vernon. Pourtant en général un enfant prend des deux parents mais Dudley lui suit les traces de son père. Un parfait exemple de reproduction sociale et comportementale qu'on avait là (ici aussi) car le jeune Dudley avait lui aussi commencé à prendre goût à la violence gratuite sur les autres et surtout sur son cousin.

D'un signe de tête Pétunia signala à Harry qu'il devait débarrasser l'assiette de Dudley qui était parti s'habiller. Il la prit pour la laver rapidement voyant que Tante Pétunia semblait pressée. Ce qui était le cas. Elle ne voulait pas attendre sur son neveu pour aller aux courses ayant beaucoup à faire. Ce n'était pas cette anormalité, seul vestige de l'existence et de la réussite de sa sœur pour laquelle elle n'éprouvait que haine et mépris, qui allait lui dictait sa journée. Car oui Pétunia transférait toute sa haine qu'elle avait pour sa sœur sur son neveu. D'ailleurs pour la première fois depuis longtemps Pétunia se demanda si le traitement qu'elle faisait subir à son neveu allait le faire redevenir aussi normal qu'elle. En tout cas elle le surveillait en train de faire la vaisselle. Il lavait tout d'abord les couverts puis l'assiette de son fils avant de la mettre a égoutter un instant pour contrôler s'il avait déjà autre chose à laver. Il était bien éduqué comme servant. Au moment où Harry venait de terminer de laver l'assiette de Dudley, Vernon terminait son brunch. Comme toujours il se leva de table saluant sa femme et son fils avant de partir au travail. Dudley lui décida de partir chez son ami Piers car son jouet préféré était indisponible toute la journée. Et puis son meilleur ami aurait sûrement une superbe idée. Après tout ils avaient inventé la chasse au Harry ensemble.

Après le départ de ce dernier Harry put terminer de faire la vaisselle puis de nettoyer la table. Il se lava les mains avant de ranger la vaisselle et d'attendre la liste de tâches sauf que Pétunia lui donna un manteau puis un sac de courses muni de roulettes et un panier. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait donné un manteau mais il le mit pour ne pas recevoir de coups. Mais Pétunia elle pensait plus au fait qu'il fallait être sûr que les traces de coups soient bien camouflées car malgré toutes les histoires propagées sur son neveu jamais des ceintures ne sont utilisées dans des bagarres d'enfant et surtout pas que sur le dos et mordant aussi fortement la chaire. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de ne pas pouvoir réaliser le repas à cause de ce monstre. Il fallait mieux tout prévoir face aux aléas du temps pour que personne ne puisse l'accuser de maltraitance sur enfant. Pour les autres personnes même s'il est un délinquant les coups de ceinture ne sont pas justifiés. Puis de toute façon dans son système de pensées tout était plus important que son neveu, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Oui tout était plus important que lui et s'il ne risquait pas de nuire à leur façon de vivre elle ne penserait même pas à lui. Son mépris est tel qu'elle préférerait oublier son existence si elle pouvait. En tout cas elle put rapidement partir à pieds aux courses avec son porteur. Il fallait une dizaine de minutes de marche pour arriver au supermarché, temps où Harry resta bien derrière sa Tante et en silence. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que si jamais il n'était pas silencieux la ceinture serait de mise ainsi que le fait qu'il n'ait pas de repas ce soir. Pétunia ne remarqua pas cela car elle s'étonna du fait qu'elle était un peu essoufflée devant le supermarché. Jamais elle ne l'avait été avant. Mais elle pensa que c'était la fatigue et elle commença le peu de courses à faire ici c'est à dire une boite de concentré de tomates, une boite de riz, un peu de pâtes et du thon.

Après le supermarché elle se dirigea vers le marché. Elle y acheta du poisson frais ainsi que de la viande, des légumes et des fruits. Elle venait de trouver le repas du soir. En entrée elle ferait un petit risotto de poisson avec une salade de carottes, suivit en plat principal d'un bœuf bourguignon avec une poêlée de légumes, et pour le dessert une tarte au citron meringuée et un fraisier. La cuisine française étant réputée elle espérait gagner beaucoup sur un repas avec des spécialités de ce pays, a savoir le bœuf. Par sûreté Pétunia prit quelques fromages ainsi qu'un très bon vin et du pain frais. Pour les enfants le vin fut remplacé par du coca-cola. Il fallut une bonne heure pour faire ses courses à Pétunia qui dut a nouveau se reposer mais plus longtemps avant de rentrer au domicile pour pouvoir préparer le repas. Quand elle rentra elle eut juste le temps de faire des pâtes au saumon pour le repas de midi que son mari rentrait réclamant le repas. Une fois tout le monde servit et reparti Pétunia donna une cuillère à soupe de pâtes à son neveu. Elle avait besoin de lui jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités et après il n'aurait probablement pas de repas pour le soir. Mais cela lui suffira.

Après ce maigre repas Harry termina la vaisselle et eut sa liste de tâches raccourcie au maximum pour qu'il puisse être en cuisine. Il avait les légumes à préparer, le ménage à faire et aussi le repas à réaliser. Une fois tout cela fait il retournerait dans son placard. Alors il commença par le ménage. Puis une fois tout cela fait il attaqua le repas. Il ne vit donc pas l'après-midi passée malgré la surveillance de Pétunia car il avait trop de choses à faire. Puis lui aussi surveillait sa Tante, elle ne semblait pas aller mieux malgré les médicaments. Il n'était qu'un poids inutile donc il évitait de parler, un fardeau auquel on donne des tâches à faire pour qu'il ne reste pas à « traîner dans les pattes ». Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit au milieu des araignées et des souris ayant élues domiciles dans son placard alors que le repas semblait être réussit.

La situation de Pétunia ne semblait pas changer au cours de la semaine qui suivit. Elle s'essoufflait rapidement faisant que Vernon semblait plus froid avec elle. Les gens extérieurs ne pouvaient pas le voir mais il n'embrassait plus vraiment sa femme. Il semblait lui reprocher sa faiblesse et de ressembler à un cachet d'aspirine. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas pour femme toute sa vie. Puis elle ne se rendait pas compte mais si cela continue les voisins vont se poser des questions et pour lui cela était intolérable. Même Dudley semblait commencer à réduire leurs conversations. Vernon annonça un jour à Pétunia qu'elle devait retrouver son teint car il comptait refaire un repas à la maison, son client ayant un nouvel investisseur intéressé par l'entreprise. Autant dire qu'il appuya ses faits en lui serrant un peu fortement le bras, en général pas assez pour marquer. Sauf que là ….


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus axé sur Pétunia.

Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de personnes qui suivent cette histoire dès le début et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Pour les reviews je tenterais de vous répondre à tous par message privé voir pour les personnes non-inscrites au début des chapitres.

Merci à Sheltan, Blackmoony83 pour leur aide dans le lancement de l'histoire par leurs idées lancées avant que je relève le défi !

Merci à mlle lucifer, Ouragan, Gemini no Vanou, Sheltan et Blackmoony83 pour leurs encouragements, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

Place au chapitre 2

_Rappel de la fin du chapitre 1 :_

_La situation de Pétunia ne semblait pas changer au cours de la semaine qui suivit. Elle s'essoufflait rapidement faisant que Vernon semblait plus froid avec elle. Les gens extérieurs ne pouvaient pas le voir mais il n'embrassait plus vraiment sa femme. Il semblait lui reprocher sa faiblesse et de ressembler à un cachet d'aspirine. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas pour femme toute sa vie. Puis elle ne se rendait pas compte mais si cela continue les voisins vont se poser des questions et pour lui cela était intolérable. Même Dudley semblait commencer à réduire leurs conversations. Vernon annonça un jour à Pétunia qu'elle devait retrouver son teint car il comptait refaire un repas à la maison, son client ayant un nouvel investisseur intéressé par l'entreprise. Autant dire qu'il appuya ses faits en lui serrant un peu fortement le bras, en général pas assez pour marquer. Sauf que là …._

Chapitre 2

Sauf que là un bleu commença à se former assez rapidement au courant de la journée, ainsi que de houleuses discussions entre Pétunia et Vernon concernant son état de santé et le futur repas. Elle voyait les regards furtifs de son mari sur son bras où le bleu s'était formé d'une manière dégoûtée. Dudley n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce bleu ce qui faisait un soulagement à Pétunia. Vernon ne semblait pas croire que Pétunia voyait ses regards furtifs quand elle ne semblait pas le regarder et cela lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur et surtout lui rappela une phrase de la sœur de Vernon, cette horrible Marge.

« - Il faut le noyer ! Il est tellement chétif et inutile. Une telle monstruosité devrait mourir au berceau ! »

Certes à ce moment-là Marge ne parlait pas d'elle mais cette haine dans sa voix avait marqué Pétunia. Elle était peut-être aveuglée par sa haine envers sa sœur mais cela ne lui empêchait pas de voir la façon de penser de Marge. Elle traitait les êtres humains comme des bêtes. Les forts d'un côté comme son frère Vernon, qui avaient son respect. Et de l'autre côté les faibles et les anormaux comme Harry qu'il fallait faire disparaître de sa vue, presque de la Terre.

Pétunia n'avait pas son respect par sa force mais par son mariage avec Vernon en priorité. Puis elle l'avait obtenue par sa façon de traiter Harry comme un serviteur inutile. Et Harry était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Marge ne venait que rarement à Privet Drive. En général c'était lors de l'anniversaire de son Dudley préféré. Après tout Dudley était fort. Et il avait prit les traits de son père et sa philosophie de la force. La façon dont il maltraitait Harry était une belle preuve pour Marge.

Mais la venue de Marge n'était pas une joie pour Pétunia car elle savait autre chose. Marge ne l'avait jamais montré face à Vernon mais elle semblait attendre que Pétunia montre une petite faille pour l'exploiter un maximum afin de briser son couple. Pétunia avait un don pour sentir cela. Personne ne le savait car elle ne voulait pas passer pour anormale. Mais elle sentait quand quelqu'un avait une mauvaise intention contre elle. Une sorte d'aiguille qui semblait piquer son cœur durant la visite de la personne. Et elle ne l'a sentit que pour peu de personnes et jamais elle n'a eu faux.

Alors pour éviter de perdre son couple Pétunia satisfaisait tout les désirs de son enfant. Cadeaux, sorties, sports, nourriture. Oui elle lui offrait tout. Comme cela Marge ne pouvait rien lui dire. Son enfant n'allait pas l'abandonner. De toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment Marge qui l'inquiétait mais plus Vernon. Il donnait presque foi à tout ce que sa sœur disait. D'ici à ce qu'elle tente de le retourner contre elle … Mais Pétunia se força à penser à autre chose mais une autre phrase lui revient.

« - Elle est tellement maigre Vernon qu'elle va se briser pour te donner un enfant. Ce n'est pas une bonne reproductrice. »

Jamais Pétunia n'aurait dû entendre cette remarque de Marge. Elle n'avait pas réellement fait un mariage d'amour mais elle avait prit le moldu le plus typique possible et qui haïssait tout ce qui était anormal. Elle voulait vivre sans revoir toujours l'image de Lily qui allait dans son nouveau monde la laissant derrière. Alors elle avait épousé le premier homme qui s'intéressait à elle sans chercher à avoir sa sœur quand elle venait. Sa haine l'avait poussée à épouser Vernon et elle ne le regrettait pas.

Vernon l'avait toujours bien traitée. Il l'invitait au restaurant, faisait des sorties en amoureux. Très peu de sorties comme ceci depuis qu'ils ont eu le petit Dudley mais il leur offrait des sorties au restaurant depuis un peu plus de huit ans, des restaurants chics et chers. Et elle ne se posait aucune question face à ces sorties.

Une autre phrase revient dans l'esprit de Pétunia concernant son neveu et leur lien.

« - Un jour elle deviendra comme ce monstre … Ils partagent le même sang. »

C'était la réaction de Marge une semaine après l'arrivée d'Harry dans leur vie. Pétunia avait attrapé un petit rhume et le médecin lui avait donné un remède de cheval pour qu'elle guérisse vite pour ne pas contaminer son Dudley chéri par sa maladie. Marge était venue pour aider à s'occuper de ce pauvre Dudlinouchet. Et c'était alors qu'elle était censée dormir qu'elle l'avait dit à son frère devant Son fils. C'était même pas la phrase qui dérangeait Pétunia mais le fait que ce fut fait devant son bébé âgé d'un an.

Puis la dernière chose qui faisait que Pétunia détestait cette grosse vache qui lui servait de belle-soeur était son chien Molaire. La pire chose existant au monde après la magie. Un chien avec le caractère de Marge. Cela n'étonnait pas Pétunia que cette folle n'avait d'yeux que pour son animal et pas d'autres hommes dans sa vie que son frère. Elle était insupportable et invivable. Vernon travaillait donc il passait ses nerfs au travail. Son chien ennuyait le pauvre Harry l'empêchant de faire ses corvées, ce qui énervait grandement Pétunia car elle devait tout faire jusqu'au départ de cette pimbêche.

Et sa saleté de chien qui ne savait pas être propre et salissait sa pauvre maison. Jamais Pétunia n'avait eu sa maison aussi sale que quand ce cher Molaire apparaissait. Il ne savait pas aller se libérer dehors ou dans la litière la nuit … Et Pétunia avait un tic des plus dérangeants, il fallait que son intérieur soit propre ! Vraiment propre ! Qu'elle puisse passer un gant blanc dans les pièces et qu'il n'y ai aucune poussière. C'était une façon aussi d'occuper ses journées depuis que Dudley allait à l'école.

Pour le moment Pétunia était repartie dans sa chambre pour changer son haut. Elle ne mettait que des hauts à manche longue pour éviter les regards et si elle se tâchait elle s'enfermait à clé dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse le voir.

Il lui revint une phrase qu'elle avait dit sur son neveu.

« - Ce monstre a fait mal à mon bébé ! Il devrait être puni pour cela de façon exemplaire ! »

Bizarrement elle se sentait mal d'avoir dit cela. Mais ce n'est que depuis qu'elle avait surpris les regards de Vernon envers son bleu qu'elle cachait. Ce n'était pas vraiment sur sa pensée mais sa réaction démesurée qu'elle avait eu. Maintenant qu'elle voyait Vernon avoir cette réaction démesurée elle se sentait mal.

Et son malaise évoluait avec le temps surtout en voyant que la seule personne qui semblait s'inquiéter de son état de santé était la personne qu'elle maltraitait le plus dans cette famille. Son point d'ancrage qui lui permettait de ne pas partir dans une spirale de pensées sombres était le jeune Harry, sa bête noire, la personne sur laquelle elle transférait toute sa haine concernant sa sœur et son aigreur. Car ce n'était pas vraiment le don de Lily qui l'avait dérangé mais le fait qu'elle fut totalement exclue de ce don et de ce monde. Car elle n'était pas spéciale comme Lily, et cela lui avait coûté déjà l'attention de sa famille puis l'attention des hommes quand elles sortaient ensembles avant que mademoiselle se marrie avec le jeune Potter. Alors elle se sentait mal quand la seule voix qui la sortait de ses ténèbres était celle d'Harry.

Dudley lui ne remarquait pas les réactions discrètes de son père face à sa mère. Il ne la touchait plus aussi souvent … Non Dudley ne voyait pas cela car il avait toujours pris sa mère en partie pour sa servante comme Harry mais avec plus de respect pour sa mère. Le mal semblait avoir déjà en partie obscurcit son jugement, comme le reste de sa famille concernant le jeune Harry.

Une semaine après la dispute entre Pétunia et Vernon cette dernière s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour voir où en été ce bleu qui entourait le haut de son bras avant de fondre en larmes. Elle sentait son mari s'éloigner dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Ils n'avaient plus d'intimités dans leurs soirées … Son bleu semblait être une marque qui la rendait faible. Et faible elle le devenait face à ce froid.

Elle devait se ressaisir absolument et prouver à son mari qu'elle était aussi forte que lui. Mais devait-elle aller voir le médecin ou non ? Mais si elle y allait Vernon allait la prendre pour une faible incapable de se soigner seule. Or elle devait retrouver son énergie rapidement et seule elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle ne serait pas une faible ! Elle ne serait pas une anormale comme sa sœur ou son neveu ! Elle allait retrouver sa santé rapidement.

Sur ce discours pour remonter son moral Pétunia remit son haut et décida d'aller à la pharmacie pour prendre un cocktail de vitamines pour enfin retrouver de l'énergie. Elle devait se prendre en main et montrer ce qu'elle valait à Vernon, lui prouver qu'elle était aussi forte que lui.

Harry qui tondait le gazon regarda Tante Pétunia partir de la maison déterminée. Elle lui semblait encore plus pâle au soleil que dans la maison mais ne dit rien. Il avait peur qu'elle lui donne plus de corvées pour lui avoir signalé qu'elle semblait vraiment malade. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et semblait si motivée qu'il ne voulait pas lui gâcher la journée. Car malheureusement Harry n'avait pas bonnes nouvelles pour sa Tante. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment en la regardant partir. Ce pressentiment le dérangeait depuis plus de deux semaines et jamais un pressentiment ne l'avait trompé …

A suivre ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ^^

Je vous avais promis un chapitre en fin de semaine et le voilà maintenant, en ce dimanche soir assez tardivement certes mais le voici !

J'ai eu la surprise d'avoir ma nièce de 2 mois à la maison en revenant de mon travail donc j'en ai profité tout le Week-end !

Je suis un petit peu en retard mais l'important est de le publier ^^

Merci à tous de continuer de suivre l'aventure !

Tam83 je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Blackmoony83 je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Voici celui que tu voulais avec Vernon ^^

ANNONCE : Je suis à la recherche d'une bêta ! Toute personne intéressée peut m'envoyer un MP !

(Bêta trouvée!)

fin du chapitre 2 :

_Harry qui tondait le gazon regarda Tante Pétunia partir de la maison déterminée. Elle lui semblait encore plus pâle au soleil que dans la maison mais ne dit rien. Il avait peur qu'elle lui donne plus de corvées pour lui avoir signaler qu'elle semblait vraiment malade. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquer et semblait si motivée qu'il ne voulait pas lui gâcher la journée. Car malheureusement Harry n'avait pas bonnes nouvelles pour sa Tante. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment en la regardant partir. Ce pressentiment le dérangeait depuis plus de deux semaines et jamais un pressentiment ne l'avait trompé ..._

Chapitre 3

Vernon regarda sa femme partir à la pharmacie. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à parler à Dudley de sa mère. Après tout il devait faire que son fils ne soit pas dépendant d'une faible. Puis il se sentait de moins en moins heureux d'être avec elle mais il avait besoin d'elle. Sans cela il l'aurait déjà quittée.

Puis grâce à elle il avait trouvé une nouvelle source d'argent, son neveu détesté. C'était une manne superbe avec un rapport coût/bénéfice des plus rentables. Il ne lui coûtait presque rien ce porte-feuille sur jambes. Il avait juste eu à bien faire attention que Pétunia transfère la haine qu'elle avait à l'encontre de sa sœur sur le jeune orphelin qu'il était obligé de prendre sous son toit.

Depuis l'arrivée de ce monstre il avait put remonter son entreprise et multiplier ses repas d'affaires pour pérenniser la société. Si jamais le jeune Potter apprenait cela il pourrait réclamer l'entreprise car soixante pourcent du capital était des rachats d'actions financés par cet argent. Et il avait toujours besoin de ce dernier.

Le jeune Dudley arriva à l'appel de son père adoré. Vernon devait juste faire en sorte que Pétunia se sente seule et soit forcée de faire chambre à part. La toucher le révulsait de plus en plus souvent et ce bleu était une horreur de plus. Une excuse pour ne pas la toucher et lui battre froid. Il l'avait juste épousé pour avoir un enfant puisqu'elle était assez stupide pour accepter de l'épouser après un mois de vie commune.

Vernon installa son fils sur une chaise avant de commencer.

« - Mon fils il faut que l'on parle de ta mère. Tu ne le sais pas, mais elle n'est pas normale. Depuis quelques temps elle est pâle, elle ne semble plus avoir de force. En un mot elle est faible ! Elle s'est enfin dévoilée telle qu'elle est. »

Il vit avec plaisir le visage de son fils se déformer sous le dégoût de savoir que sa mère était faible. Mais Vernon savait qu'il espérait encore que son père mentait, se trompait. Seulement il n'y avait aucune chance que Vernon se trompe car si elle se relevait de son étrange maladie il allait tout faire pour qu'elle reste aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Vernon n'était pas fou mais il avait une image à conserver et cette femme en faisait partie alors il devait faire qu'elle parte d'elle-même. Même si elle ne demande pas le divorce mais qu'elle le quitte pour qu'il soit une victime de cette mangeuse d'hommes, cette chercheuse d'or qu'il aurait démasqué.

« -Elle a un bleu au bras suite au fait que je l'ai à peine attrapé au bras sans force. Elle est faible physiquement mais elle l'est aussi psychologiquement car elle ose pleurer à cause de ce bleu. »

La réponse de son fils lui fit plaisir.

« - Dans ce cas elle ne sera plus ma mère. »

Vernon savait que son fils attendrait d'avoir une preuve sous les yeux et il ne pensait vraiment pas que Pétunia allait aussi rapidement lui offrir cette preuve sur un plateau d'argent. En effet un véhicule s'arrêta devant la maison et une infirmière en sortie. C'était la Dame qui s'occupait d'une femme âgée dans la rue, ce qui faisait que Vernon la connaissait de vue comme toute la rue. Cette Dame ouvrit la porte passager où se trouvait une Pétunia pâle et tremblante. L'infirmière aida la Dame à sortir de la voiture et lui donna des médicaments. En voyant cela le regard de Dudley sur sa mère changea rapidement. Il haïssait les personnes faibles.

Malgré tout cela son visage n'exprima aucun dégoût quand il ouvrit la porte pour aller à la rencontre de Pétunia qui s'agrippait tremblante à la barrière du jardin. Vernon lui ne cachait pas son dégoût face à la faiblesse de cette femme qu'il avait épousée.

Dudley était encore pris entre deux feux. D'un côté son éducation qui lui disait d'abandonner cette femme à son sort car elle était faible, et de l'autre le fait que c'était sa mère, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde et qui s'occupait de lui.

Malheureusement pour Pétunia personne de sa famille ne fit un pas pour venir l'aider. Ce fut à nouveau Harry qui eut un geste envers elle. Il place la main de Tante Pétunia sur son épaule pour la conduire tout en lui permettant de sauver les apparences.

Cela ne plut pas à Vernon qui décida de passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre Harry. L'infortuné enfant ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de faux en aidant Pétunia à entrer plus rapidement dans la maison. Après tout ici les apparences étaient le plus important alors il l'avait fait rapidement rentrer comme s'il allait être puni pour aider.

Harry avait simplement par ce geste fait échouer la suite du plan de Vernon pour totalement discréditer Pétunia aux yeux de Dudley. Que son fils ne regarde plus sa mère autrement qu'avec du dégoût dans les yeux. Il voulait l'isoler de son fils, faire qu'il la haïsse et ce petit monstre venait détruire en partie ses efforts.

Alors Vernon jeta Harry au sol avant d'enlever sa ceinture pour le rouer de coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Il regardait le corps tenter de fuir la morsure du fer de la ceinture et le tissus commencer à se teinter du sang de ce délinquant. Durant cet acte de violence primaire Vernon ressenti sa virilité se réveiller.

L'impuissance de cet anormal face à ses coups lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Pourtant il arrêta ses sévices quand il constata que son jouet était au bord de l'inconscience pour le jeter dans son placard, non sans avoir laisser Dudley lui donner un bon coup de pied.

Pourtant Harry ne fut pas le seul à perdre connaissance. Pétunia aussi parti dans le noir bienfaisant de cet état en voyant le sol se parer de la couleur vermeille du sang de la seule personne à l'avoir aidée à entrer dans sa demeure.

Bizarrement avant de tomber dans les pommes la seule pensée de Pétunia fut que la couleur du sang de l'anormal était la même que le sien.

Vernon regarda le déchet qu'était devenu sa femme avant de lui jeter un seau d'eau au visage qu'il était allé chercher après avoir enfermé le monstre. Il voulait accéder au canapé et la nouvelle servante le dérangeait.

« -Femme quitte ce canapé ! »

Le ton était aussi dur et le regard aussi glacial que quand Vernon parlait à Harry. Et c'était tout ce qui réussit à marquer Pétunia dans la phase de réveil brutal qu'il lui avait imposé. Elle était devenue une gêne pour cette famille.

Le traitement qu'il réservait normalement à sa vache à lait de Potter fut aussi appliqué à sa femme, les coups en moins. Elle marquait facilement et c'était beaucoup trop risqué pour son image de frapper sa femme. Elle avait changé de chambre pour la cave avec un lit de camps comme literie tout confort. Son neveu la rejoignit dans la cave pour la nuit. Après tout les faibles et les anormaux pouvaient rester ensemble.

Tous les soirs la cave était fermée à clé. La petite fenêtre ne pouvait plus être ouverte qu'à 45 degrés pour éviter toute fuite. Ils devaient passer la journée à s'occuper de la maison. D'ailleurs Vernon parlait d'installer des caméras pour contrôler le travail s'il le pensait non ou mal effectué. La maison devait être propre à son retour. Le fait marquant de ce changement de literie pour Pétunia fut le regard de son fils qui devint la réplique de celui de son père.

Vernon avait bien réussit son travail et il en était heureux. Il avait montré toutes les faiblesses de sa femme à son fils lui faisant faire des tâches ménagères longues pour pouvoir raconter à son enfant sans être interrompu des histoires de tromperies de la part de sa femme, l'existence d'amants … Tout ce qui pourrait la salir dans sa maison mais aussi à l'extérieur. Elle devait devenir pour Dudley un monstre au même titre qu'Harry.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Vernon se sentait l'envie d'aller corriger ce monstre … Malheureusement il devait aller travailler et Dudley aller à l'école. Mais son fils allait devoir s'endurcir alors Vernon décida de l'inscrire à un internat très strict, presque militaire où aucune faiblesse n'était admisse. Et dont il ne pourrait rentrer qu'à la fin de l'année ou avec de très bon résultats.

Dans la cuisine Harry éternua sans savoir qu'il venait d'échapper à la pire des corrections qu'il aurait reçu sans aucune raison et à l'une de ses plus douloureuses punitions …

À suivre ^^

La suite devrait arriver en fin de semaine ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Tout d'abord les premiers chapitres vont être réédités car j'ai une super Bêta Tam83 qui me les a totalement corrigés.

Ensuite je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement quand le nouveau chapitre apparaîtra puisque je travail maintenant à temps plein. Mais je tenterais de le finir pour fin de semaine prochaine.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos encouragements et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^

Merci beaucoup à Tam83 de me corriger car je suis incapable d'écrire sans fautes … J'ai jamais réussis les concours d'orthographe à l'école …

Petite pub avant le chapitre :

Si vous avez Facebook je vous propose deux groupes concernant les fanfictions !

Quelle fanfiction me conseillerez-vous ?

groups/382490505132886/

Qui veut finir ses fanfics préférées non finies ? groups/386294351440334/

Maintenant Place au Chapitre 4

_fin chap 3_

_Dans la cuisine Harry éternua sans savoir qu'il venait d'échapper à la pire des corrections qu'il aurait reçu sans aucune raison et à l'une de ses plus douloureuses punitions …_

Chapitre 4

Harry avait observé Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon depuis le début de sa drôle de maladie, de son pressentiment. Il avait vu le changement de comportement de l'Oncle Vernon face à sa femme mais jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir une telle correction pour avoir aider Tante Pétunia à entrer chez elle pour éviter les racontars.

Car il savait qu'on le prenait pour un enfant en train de mal tourné. Il n'avait peut-être que 8 ans, presque 9, mais il avait du apprendre à grandir rapidement pour pouvoir réaliser les corvées demandées. Ce n'était même plus un moment comme un autre. C'était devenu une prison.

Il était enfermé dans le rôle d'esclave sans avoir aucune porte de sortie. Il se sentait constamment menacé par la présence de l'Oncle Vernon, mal à l'aise avec Tante Pétunia, agressé par la vue de Dudley. Alors voir Tante Pétunia réduite au rôle d'esclave qu'il avait était dérangeant.

Certes ses tâches à lui étaient allégées mais il était envahi par un sentiment de danger, d'urgence. Comme si l'air devenait de plus en plus malsain, irrespirable. D'un autre côté son lit était un peu plus grand.

Pourtant ce qui choqua le plus Harry fut le comportement de Dudley face à sa mère. Jamais il ne l'avait aussi maltraité. Il faisait des crises faces aux repas qu'elle préparait, il salissait toute la maison et il était allé jusqu'à lever une fois la main sur sa mère car elle l'avait rabroué.

Donc notre jeune serviteur avait dû faire les tâches de Tante Pétunia en plus des siennes ce jour-là. Le temps ne semblait pas la guérir car elle avait des périodes avec des vertiges, voire même des malaises qui semblaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Harry pensait que ça venait d'un manque de nourriture car elle en avait beaucoup moins qu'avant étant à la même enseigne qu'Harry. Alors il s'arrangeait pour en voler histoire qu'elle puisse manger à sa faim.

Depuis que Tante Pétunia était dans le même cas que lui il n'y avait plus de potage en repas mais un morceau de pain et de l'eau. Un prisonnier recevait plus de nourriture que lui.

La semaine devint le mois et les vertiges de Tante Pétunia semblaient s'être calmés avec l'apport de nourriture que faisait Harry. Elle n'avait plus vraiment vu l'extérieur la nuit depuis qu'elle vivait dans la cave avec Harry. Et encore ce n'était que pour les repas d'affaires qu'elle avait la soirée dans le reste de la maison. Au moins la cave ne serait pas trop froide avec le mois de juin qui commençait et la hausse plus importante des températures.

Harry regarda la pluie tomber sur la pelouse. Il devait la tondre mais le temps ne s'y prêtait pas. Alors il rangeait à nouveau le garage de l'Oncle Vernon. Il ne semblait jamais toucher à l'outillage et pourtant toutes les semaines il devait le ranger comme si on n'y avait travaillé toute la semaine pendant des heures entières.

Il rangea donc tous les outils, nettoya le sol et passa un coup sur la porte car il y voyait une tâche blanche. L'endroit enfin rangé, il alla se laver les mains pour pouvoir préparer le repas de midi. Il ne connaissait même pas le vrai nom de ce moment. Peut-être le lunch. Puis de toute façon Vernon l'avait retiré de l'école au début des soucis de Pétunia en déclarant à la maîtresse qu'il allait entrer dans une école pour jeune délinquants.

Dans ces moments là, il se sentait vraiment seul et anormal à devoir faire des corvées pendant que les autres enfants allaient à l'école.

Le temps s'écoulait comme la pluie pour lui. Lent et monotone. Il faisait toujours les mêmes choses au même moment. La seule chose qui changeant était le jour où son corps lui faisait mal à cause des mauvais traitements.

Il avait aussi vu les regards méfiants de Tante Pétunia quand il lui amenait la nourriture alors qu'il en avait autant besoin qu'elle mais il la lui laissait totalement. Son lit était dans le coin le plus sombre de la cave pour que sa tante ne puisse pas le voir.

Harry se doutait que sa Tante ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain alors son comportement ne lui faisait aucun mal. C'était normal pour lui et en plus il ne voyait plus les enfants sourirent de joie face à leurs parents à l'école. Le malheur était fini à ce niveau.

C'était la torture psychologique la plus dure qu'il avait subie et son Oncle l'avait arrêté sans même le savoir. Mais il avait augmenté la torture physique allant même jusqu'à laisser tomber la ceinture pour le frapper avec ses poings. Puis l'impression d'être espionné souvent, Harry devenait paranoïaque.

Malgré le fait que Tante Pétunia semblait aller mieux Harry voyait une ombre l'entourait de ses bras morts. La peur, la douleur, le Mal. Tout cela semblait émaner de cette chose enserrant le cœur d'Harry.

Et il aurait comme toujours aimé se tromper. La semaine s'écoula mais tante Pétunia commença à saigner du nez et ses évanouissements reprirent. Pas beaucoup de malaises mais ils s'inquiétaient Harry.

Son pressentiment continuait à le tarauder. Il ne pouvait pas en parler aux autres, on ne le croyait pas. Puis il avait tant de tâches à accomplir qu'il ne pouvait pas analyser plus en détail cela. En tout cas il n'avait jamais eu autant de fois Dudley sur le dos pour contrôler son travail, et ce sans le salir, ce qui était une grande avancée.

C'était comme si le fait que Tante Pétunia était dans le même cas que lui semblait être un frein à la cruauté de Dudley, à moins qu'il ne prépare un autre coup plus puissant encore et qui aurait pour conséquence une nouvelle séance de torture pour Harry.

Pour les courses Harry devait toujours accompagner Tante Pétunia pour ne pas être laissé seul dans la maison et risquer de brûler la maison. En plus il avait appris qu'il allait devoir faire un repas pour un superbe dîner d'affaires. Et si cela amusait son oncle il allait aussi devoir faire le service de ce dernier. Après tout le monde devait tourner comme Vernon le voulait et pas autrement dans sa maison.

Harry se prépara à aller faire les courses tout en se rappelant ce que voulait son Oncle. Il voulait un repas de fête pour un riche investisseur. Il voulait du foie gras, une viande exotique comme du bison par exemple. Du moins Harry pensait que c'était un riche investisseur car jamais Vernon n'avait demandé un tel repas coûtant autant d'argent.

D'après les dires de l'Oncle Vernon ce serait un certain Mr Malfoy qui allait venir dîner avec sa femme et un enfant de neuf ans. Alors il devait penser à un dessert qui plairait à tout le monde, ce qui conduisit Harry à penser à une poire belle hélène ou peut-être une dame blanche.

Il aida donc Tante Pétunia à contrôler la liste de courses avant de quitter la maison. Personne ne devait revenir sans tout avoir car le temps des courses était pile juste pour pouvoir préparer le repas.

Et si c'était Harry qui le préparait, cela venait du fait qu'il avait un don pour la cuisine. Tout ce qu'il préparait était savoureux et beaucoup mieux réussit que dans le cas de Tante Pétunia.

Les deux serviteurs de la maison se mirent en route pour les courses. Un taxi avait été appelé pour ne pas perdre de temps à se rendre au centre-ville de Londres. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gâcher le temps inutilement juste pour arriver sur le lieu des courses.

Tante Pétunia conduisait Harry chez un boucher de luxe qui possédait un nombre impressionnant de viandes exotiques. Le choix de la viande fut du kangourou qu'Harry commanda. Pétunia pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire joua le rôle de la maman qui laissait l'enfant choisir pour lui faire plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas se comporter comme une garce dans un tel lieu puis son regard sur Harry commençait aussi à changer. Elle régla la viande et la porta.

Après ils allèrent chez le maraîcher pour des fruits et légumes, à commencer par le kilo de poires pour le dessert puis un mélange de légumes pour accompagner le kangourou. Ce fut quelques kilo de plus que la Tante Pétunia porta.

Ils allèrent aussi chez un chocolatier réputé pour avoir un chocolat pâtissier aux éclats de noisettes pour les poires apportant ainsi un côté croquant au dessert.

Les courses continuèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes sans aucun soucis. Ils étaient arrivés au centre commercial pour le service de table avec les nappes, serviettes de table et la vaisselle spécialement pour l'occasion.

Ils n'arrivèrent jamais jusqu'au rayon de la vaisselle car Tante Pétunia sous le poids des courses et l'épuisement de la marche s'écroula au sol inconsciente. Entourée d'une dizaine personnes elle était évanouie et le pauvre Harry tentait par tout les moyens de la réveiller sans y arriver.

« - Tante Pétunia ! Réveille-toi ! Tante Pétunia ! Aidez-moi ! »

Le jeune enfant était en panique et son don bizarre ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner pour aider sa Tante et la réveiller. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Ce fut à peine s'il remarqua la présence d'un vigile à côté de lui qui tentait de le rassurer après avoir éloigné tout le monde. Il ne l'entendit à peine dire que l'ambulance allait arriver pour aider sa Tante. Une pensée terrifiante apparue dans sa tête. Oncle Vernon allait le corriger avec une violence inouïe pour avoir blesser sa Tante. Il allait avoir mal longtemps.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. Il m'a posé un peu de difficulté avec Marge mais il est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à ma Bêta encore de me corriger et à tous mes lecteurs de suivre cette histoire.

Place au chapitre.

Fin du chapitre 4 :

_Ils n'arrivèrent jamais jusqu'au rayon de la vaisselle car Tante Pétunia sous le poids des courses et l'épuisement de la marche s'écroula au sol inconsciente. Entourée d'une dizaine personnes elle était évanouie et le pauvre Harry tentait par tout les moyens de la réveiller sans y arriver._

_« - Tante Pétunia ! Réveille-toi ! Tante Pétunia ! Aidez-moi ! »_

_Le jeune enfant était en panique et son don bizarre ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner pour aider sa Tante et la réveiller. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Ce fut à peine s'il remarqua la présence d'un vigile à côté de lui qui tentait de le rassurer après avoir éloigné tout le monde. Il ne l'entendit à peine dire que l'ambulance allait arriver pour aider sa Tante. Une pensée terrifiante apparue dans sa tête. Oncle Vernon allait le corriger avec une violence inouïe pour avoir blesser sa Tante. Il allait avoir mal longtemps._

Chapitre 5

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à l'ambulance pour arriver sur les lieux du malaise. Pétunia s'était entre temps réveillée pourtant elle continuait à avoir des vertiges. Elle ne pouvait même pas se lever tellement la Terre tournait. Et comme si Dieu avait décidé qu'elle devait aggraver son cas, elle commença à saigner du nez en même temps qu'un ambulancier prenait sa constante.

Ce fut donc sans attente et sans surprise qu'il fut décidé de l'emmener aux urgences avec le petit bonhomme qui l'accompagnait. L'ambulancier fut attristé de faire subir une telle attente à un petit bout de six ans dans un hôpital. Harry était tellement petit et maigre qu'il ne faisait pas son âge.

Le trajet fut pénible pour notre jeune enfant qui angoissait pour Tante Pétunia mais aussi surtout pour la correction qu'Oncle Vernon allait lui infliger dès qu'il serait au courant de cela. Autant dire que les premiers secours durent aussi se demander si l'enfant ne devrait pas aussi être hospitalisé ou gardé en observation pour la nuit. Il était tellement agité que cela en devenait inquiétant.

L'arrivée fut tout aussi stressante que le reste. Tante Pétunia fut emmenée aux urgences même de l'hôpital pour des examens et le jeune Harry laissé aux bons soins d'une infirmière pour répondre à quelques questions sur l'état de sa tante. Tout ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'il allait aussi être ausculté sous la demande de la sœur à sa maman.

« - Bonjour je suis l'infirmière Johanna. Je vais te poser quelques questions sur le malaise de ta tante. Cela va nous permettre de pouvoir faire des tests plus précis selon tes réponses. D'accord ?

Oui madame.

A-t-elle pris des médicaments avant de sortir faire les courses ?

Non madame.

A-t-elle déjà fait des malaises de ce genre ?

Oui madame.

Depuis quand ?

Le premier a eu lieu il y a deux mois.

As-tu remarqué d'autre choses ?

Elle a le teint très pâle, des bleus apparaissent vite dès qu'elle se cogne même si ce n'est pas fort. Elle saigne aussi souvent du nez. »

Johanna nota toutes ses informations en fronçant un peu les sourcils avant de passer à l'enfant en lui-même. Sa collègue venait de récupérer la liste de questions quand elle commença.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu connais mon nom mais moi je ne connais pas le tien.

Harry madame.

Harry comment ?

Potter madame.

Et la Dame qu'on a hospitalisé ?

Tante Pétunia.

Son nom tu le connais ?

Dursley.

Comment te sens-tu ?

Bien madame.

Tu en es sûr ?

Oui madame. »

Johanna le voyait trembler comme une feuille en répondant à ses questions. Il semblait suer comme s'il cachait quelque chose, ses mains se tordaient et la peur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux la faisait frissonner. Elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas un abus que le jeune homme tentait de cacher. En tout cas suite à l'autorisation de la Tante de ce dernier, l'infirmière endormit le jeune enfant pour commencer son auscultation préliminaire. Auscultation qu'elle ne termina pas car à peine le T-shirt enlevé elle eut un haut le cœur.

Le second médecin de garde fut appelé pour constater les sévices sur l'enfant. Elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres sévices sur l'enfant qui détruirait complètement ce dernier. Celui qui avait fait cela était d'une cruauté monstre. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas face à ce personnage car il n'aurait pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'il serait mort. Le médecin accentua le diagnostic en parlant de dénutrition sévère. Et tout cela semblait durer depuis toujours. Après tout il avait presque neuf ans et semblait en avoir six.

Pendant qu'on s'occupait d'Harry et qu'on attendait l'assistante sociale, un autre médecin expliquait à Pétunia comment allait se passer les examens. Ses symptômes étaient trop sérieux pour qu'ils prennent le moindre risque d'attendre plus longtemps pour faire une batterie de tests. Mais ils ne se prononcèrent pas pour un premier diagnostic car ils voulaient tous les résultats.

Pour Harry il fallut attendre une bonne heure avant d'avoir la présence de l'assistante sociale. Et elle put constater la maltraitance sur enfant en prenant des photographies et un rapport détaillé du médecin. Elle ordonna des examens complémentaires pour les transposer au dossier.

Pétunia fut aussi interrogée sur l'état de son neveu. Elle déclara que son mari le frappait souvent. Il empêchait Harry de sortir et l'enfermait dans un placard. Du moins jusqu'au début de sa maladie qui fit qu'Harry et elle furent enfermé dans la cave, elle n'avait pas averti la police car elle avait peur de son mari. Il pourrait la frapper pour cela.

« - J'ai peur qu'il tente de tuer Harry. Il devient fou ! Mon fils n'a rien a craindre car il est comme lui pour le moment mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire. Heureusement qu'il entre dans un pensionnat militaire pour être assez éloigné de Vernon, mais jusqu'à quand sera-t-il protégé de la folie de mon mari ? »

Tante Pétunia le disait avec une telle émotion dans la voix que personne ne songea qu'elle mentait concernant son rôle au début de l'histoire mais elle allait aussi avoir la version de l'enfant. C'était cela le plus important. D'ailleurs elle alla le voir.

« - Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Amélie et je suis une assistante sociale. Tu sais ce qu'est une assistante sociale ?

Non madame.

C'est une Dame ou un Monsieur qui aide les enfants. »

Elle s'agenouilla avant de continuer.

« - Je suis là pour t'aider et pour cela on va un peu parler d'accord ?

Oui madame.

Tu es en quelle classe ?

Je ne vais plus à l'école depuis 2 mois madame mais j'étais en CE2.

Pourquoi tu n'es plus à l'école ?

Je dois aider Tante Pétunia pour s'occuper de la maison. Surtout depuis qu'elle est malade. De toute façon, j'étais juste assez intelligent pour faire le ménage.

Tu le faisais depuis longtemps ?

Toujours je crois.

Tu as des amis ?

Non madame. Dudley terrorisait quiconque voulait devenir mon ami.

Il te frappait ?

Ça lui arrivait madame.

Et ta tante ?

Elle m'a brûlé la main une fois mais sinon presque rien.

Et ton oncle ? »

Harry regarda partout autour de lui avant de se cacher en entendant le cri féroce de son Oncle. L'assistante le vit trembler, ainsi que son regard empli de terreur. Elle courut dehors voir ce qui perturbait l'enfant avant de voir un cachalot tenter d'agresser la pauvre Pétunia. Ce dernier insultait la femme mais ce qui la frappa ce fut le fait qu'il la déclara indigne d'être sa femme et la mère de son fils. Qu'il regrettait de ne pas la voir de suite comme elle était.

Et là elle comprit que jamais Harry ne devait retourner avec cet homme sinon il allait mourir sous la haine de ce cachalot. D'ailleurs une fois Vernon maîtrisé Amélie retourna voir son patient pour lui expliquer la suite et surtout savoir s'il avait un endroit en sécurité où aller le temps que sa tante était à l'hôpital. Actuellement elle se demandait où se trouvait le jeune enfant dans la pièce tellement il s'était bien caché.

« - Harry tu es là ? C'est Amélie. Je voudrais te parler de la suite. »

Il sortit de sa cachette pour voir ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Harry n'était pas vraiment curieux mais s'il pouvait sortir de son enfer il en serait heureux. Même si ce qu'il faisait là-bas était devenu normal pour lui en dehors des cours.

« - Dis-moi Harry as-tu un lieu où tu pourrais aller vivre le temps que ta tante sorte de l'hôpital. Car tu n'ira plus jamais chez ton Oncle.

Plus jamais ?

Plus jamais. On vous trouvera un nouveau toit à ta tante et toi si elle n'a pas de point de chute.

Que ?

Tu vivra dans une nouvelle maison avec ta tante. Mais en attendant tu veux aller quelque part ? Si tu n'as nul part où aller tu iras dans un orphelinat.

Mrs Figgs, dans notre rue pourrait m'accueillir je crois.

Et cette Marge ? La sœur de ton oncle ?

Elle laissera son chien m'attaquer autant qu'il voudra ou m'enfermera dans le placard.

Le placard ?

La chambre qu'Oncle Vernon a mis à ma disposition.

Harry, il se peut qu'un homme te pose à nouveau des questions sur ce que tu as vécut. Ce sera un juge. Je tenterais que tout cela se passe sans ton témoignage mais je ne peux pas te garantir que cela se fera comme je l'espère. Je te laisse rejoindre ta tante. »

Elle donna au jeune homme une pomme avant de lui tendre la main pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa tante le temps d'avoir les résultats. Ensuite elle devait aller déposer ce dossier à la justice rapidement. C'était un dossier trop urgent pour traîner. Après tout vu le rapport du médecin ce Vernon devrait pas passer encore beaucoup de temps sans ennuis.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre de Pétunia, Harry fut installé sur une chaise et elle les quitta. En récupérant le rapport du médecin, Amélie apprit que la sœur de Vernon devait venir chercher ce dernier d'ici une petite heure. La jeune femme plaignait le personnel soignant. Si cette femme était comme son frère jamais elle ne partirait sans faire d'histoire.

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait Tante Pétunia qui semblait encore plus pâle dans les draps blancs de son lit. Et cette ombre horrible qui semblait devenir de plus en plus solide, prête à étouffer sa proie. Il avait envie de frissonner de peur mais il se retenait pour ne pas alerter sa tante déjà bien malade.

« - Tu vas bien Tante Pétunia ?

Je me sens fatiguée. Je suis désolée pour te faire venir aussi à l'hôpital.

La gentille dame a dit que j'allais vivre chez Mrs Figgs le temps que tu guérisses.

Elle a raison. Je ne t'aurais pas laisser aller chez Marge. Elle est pire que Vernon. »

Tante Pétunia ne parla plus. Elle se sentait trahie par son fils, abandonnée et salie par son mari. C'était pour elle une honte de voir que seul son neveu avait remarqué depuis un moment qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il semblait être le seul à s'inquiéter de sa santé et-ce presque sans arrière pensée. Pétunia savait bien qu'il devait souvent avoir peur de prendre des coups. Encore une chose à changer dans sa vie et elle commença à pleurer en silence.

Elle voyait enfin son neveu sans les œillères de la haine. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui ne connaissait pas le jeu et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la dérangeait même pas. Sa présence l'indifférait mais pas l'énervait comme avant. C'était pour elle une grande avancée. Elle comprit enfin qu'il n'était pas Lily mais son fil et que Lily n'aurait pas traité Dudley comme elle avait fait avec Harry. La honte revint en elle. Honte qui s'accentua quand un mouchoir lui fut tendu pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement quand un Bulldog arriva dans la chambre. Il arrivait si vite pour son tas de graisse que tout le monde attendit une agression qui ne vint pas. Aucune baffe mais une voix de crécelle arriva.

« - Une esclave à l'hôpital … J'avais bien dit à Vernon qu'une chose comme toi nuirait à sa vie ! »

Pétunia fut estomaquée par les propos de cette garce qui voulait pourrir la vie à tout le monde sauf son petit Dudley préféré. Autant dire qu'elle parla comme si elle avait bu du vinaigre.

« - Comment ose-tu m'accuser de détruire sa vie ?! »

Cette garce osait venir l'attaquer et la provoquer à l'hôpital, dans un moment de faiblesse suite à son malaise. Cette chienne de Marge était la copie conforme de Vernon avec tout son opportunisme et sa lâcheté ! Elle n'était là que pour laisser puer sa haine et sa rancœur.

« Mais si tu n'étais pas une petite traînée inutile tu ne serais pas là. »

Soudainement Marge vit Harry.

« - Et une belle brochette de monstres. Il n'a toujours pas été noyé ? Le monde a un bâtard de plus à supporter. J'ai toujours dit qu'on aurait dû le tuer à la naissance. »

Ce fut trop pour Pétunia qui décida de rembarrer cette vache à l'organisme génétiquement modifié.

« - C'est plutôt toi qu'on aurait dû noyé à la naissance. Tu n'es qu'un tas de graisse tout juste bon à nourrir des chiens enragés et chier sur la réalité. Dis-moi c'est quand que tu donnes des petits à ton cher Molaire ? »

Le ton sec de Pétunia laissa voir tout le dégoût que lui inspirait sa belle-sœur. En plus de son animal horriblement moche. Mais Marge avait beaucoup plus de mal que Pétunia à supporter les accusations et les critiques alors elle décida de lui montrer qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle mais physiquement. Soudain la vache ressembla à un chien écrasé qui tentait de torturer Pétunia dans un hurlement.

Sauf qu'elle ne put pas la toucher. Cette stupide chienne avait terrorisé Harry qui utilisa son don pour la bloquer sans pour autant couper le son. Ce qui fit qu'un infirmier maîtrisa cette enragée avant de la piquer comme son frère pour la calmer. Trois hommes pour une simple piqûre et le pauvre enfant qui tremblait sur sa chaise attristait les infirmiers qui voudraient bien tuer ses bourreaux.

Étonnement ce fut Pétunia qui rassura Harry. Elle lui affirma que Marge ne pourrait plus jamais le toucher. Ni même Vernon. Elle avait peut-être perdu un fils mais elle avait ouvert les yeux sur sa vie et découvert son neveu. Alors elle allait tenter de lui donner un peu d'amour et surtout enfin le protéger du monde. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme son fils mais elle avait enfin devenir une tante normale et non plus une tortionnaire. Elle voulait lui donner une chance de connaître le bonheur comme son bébé le connaissait.

Elle le vit cesser petit à petit de trembler sous ses paroles rassurantes et un léger sourire fleurir sur ces lèvres. À ce moment là elle comprit qu'Harry n'était qu'un enfant comme un autre avec un petit plus offert par Dame Nature. Il n'avait rien demandé et elle comprit que la Magie était un don de la nature mais aussi une malédiction dans certains cas.

Elle lui expliqua que sa nounou temporaire lui ferait école pour éviter qu'il puisse se retrouver face à Dudley. Puis aussi il apprendrait beaucoup de choses utiles pour plus tard. Il devrait être sage mais aussi apprendre un peu à s'amuser lors de son séjour.

Le médecin arriva enfin pour donner les résultats. Il eut un léger sourire pour Harry avant de devenir sérieux.

« - Mrs Dursley. Je suis le docteur Eight. Je suis là pour vous donner les résultats de vos examens. Voulez-vous que votre neveu sorte ?

Non docteur. Il n'est pas en sécurité avec la présence de mon mari dans cet hôpital.

Comme vous désirez. Les résultats de vos tests sont catégoriques. Vous avez …. »

A suivre XD

Désolée de ce retard mais beaucoup de visites et de travail. Pour le prochain je vais tenter de le faire pour dans deux semaines maximum mais tout dépendra du travail ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour

Me revoilà avec beaucoup de retard mais il y a des moments dans la vie où l'on ne peut pas faire ce que l'on souhaite. Après ses durs semaines voici le chapitre 6 ! Enfin nous savons de quoi Pétunia est atteinte ^^

Merci à tout le monde pour ses reviews !

Merci à tous pour vos messages, n'hésitez pas à me donner des pistes si vous en avez.

Sondage : Voulez-vous une romance en même temps dans l'histoire ?

Si oui avec qui ?

Encore désolée du retard de ce chapitre.

Place à l'histoire

Chapitre 6

« - Mrs Dursley. Je suis le docteur Eight. Je suis là pour vous donner les résultats de vos examens. Voulez-vous que votre neveu sorte ?

Non docteur. Il n'est pas en sécurité avec la présence de mon mari dans cet hôpital.

Comme vous le désirez. Les résultats de vos tests sont catégoriques. Vous avez la leucémie. Cette leucémie a une forme grave. On peut en guérir avec une chimiothérapie et une greffe de moelle osseuse. Il nous faudra juste trouver un donneur compatible pour la greffe. En attendant vous aurez une chimiothérapie pour freiner un maximum la maladie. »

Le peu de couleur que Pétunia avait encore au visage disparurent en même temps que l'annonce de la maladie. Elle avait une leucémie. Le médecin se demanda s'il la patiente allait se transformer en statue ou alors hurler comme une folle que ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir cette maladie. Devait-il lui donner un calmant ? La réponse arriva un instant plus tard en négatif.

Une larme coula, puis une autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure vraiment cherchant un sens à cette punition de Dieu. Toute sa vie était détruite par cette maladie. Sa famille l'avait abandonnée à son sort. Elle était condamnée à rester dans un lit d'hôpital le temps des traitements lourds qu'elle devrait subir pour pouvoir un jour guérir.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle se rendait bien compte que cette maladie lui avait montré le véritable visage de Vernon. Cela la ramena au jeune Harry, son neveu qu'elle avait toujours maltraité. C'était sa punition pour avoir laisser ses préjugés la guider dans l'éducation du pauvre enfant. Elle l'acceptait mais aussi devait s'en sortir pour pouvoir lui donner un peu d'amour. D'ailleurs une petite main serra la sienne comme pour lui dire qu'elle s'en sortirait. Harry croyait en elle.

Cela s'ajouta alors au désespoir du diagnostic. C'était la honte d'avoir traité son neveu de la sorte, comme un monstre. Aujourd'hui pourtant il était le seul à la soutenir et il le prouva encore par ses questions.

« - C'est quoi compatible ?

C'est quand on a un organisme, ici la moelle osseuse, agit en accord total avec l'organisme d'une autre personne, ici ta tante. Et le fait que ça agisse en plein accord est important car cela voudra dire qu'elle pourra guérir.

Comment on le sait ?

Par des examens.

Je peux aussi le passer ? Après tout c'est ma Tante.

Bien sûr mais ce n'est pas sûr que tu pourra l'aider. Il faut bien le comprendre. »

Harry semblait heureux de pouvoir faire ce test. Le médecin n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que c'était très rare qu'une personne de la famille pouvait être compatible. Parfois il n'y avait qu'une personne dans le monde qui pouvait être compatible.

Pétunia n'arrivait même plus à arrêter de pleurer. Vernon allait être informé de son état de santé. Puis qu'allait-il faire ? L'abandonner totalement ? L'aider ? Jamais ce ne fut aussi incertain qu'aujourd'hui.

Puis le jeune Harry, il ne fallait pas l'oublier maintenant que Vernon ne devait plus l'approcher. Elle ne se sentait plus trop le courage de subir Vernon. Sa réaction à son hospitalisation avait confirmé à Pétunia qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour elle. Elle n'était que la mère de son fils. Même pas sa femme.

Puis elle soupira avant de regarder à nouveau son neveu. Malgré ses larmes, elle tenta de sourire à son neveu pour le rassurer un peu.

« Je vais devoir téléphoner à Mrs Figgs. Comme cela elle pourra préparer ta venue. Et surtout elle pourra t'apprendre les matières de l'école en plus de quelques autres dont le français. »

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait apprendre le français. Pourquoi cela ? Allait-elle l'abandonner dans une famille qui parlerait cette langue ? Dans un autre pays ? Il ne voulait surtout pas céder à la panique alors que sa tante était en larmes.

« J'aimerais pouvoir y passer des vacances ou y vivre. Il paraît que Paris est magnifique en hiver avec la tour Eiffel. Ça nous fera un petit voyage en famille. »

Elle voulait partir en vacances avec lui ? C'était vraiment trop étonnant mais malgré tout un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry. Il était heureux car Tante Pétunia semblait vouloir l'impliquer dans ses projets. Et ce léger sourire réchauffa le cœur de Pétunia qui avait comprit qu'elle avait enfin une raison de se battre. Un enfant qui avait besoin de connaître enfin la joie d'une enfance. Sa raison était d'offrir enfin une enfance à son neveu et se faire pardonner.

Elle savait déjà que ce serait le plus compliqué mais elle ne renoncerait pas. Ce serait sa victoire sur son passé et sur son ressentiment contre sa sœur qui n'avait rien demandé. Et s'il voulait lui pardonner ce serait même une victoire de plus sur la vie.

Vernon et Dudley apprirent la nouvelle par téléphone car il leur fut demander d'apporter des affaires pour la malade. Malgré que la demande venait de l'hôpital ce ne fut pas Vernon qui prépara la valise mais son fils. Il était peut-être un stupide gamin mais il avait comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose de grave et s'en voulu presque de l'avoir frapper.

Et dans son esprit il pouvait la sauver peut-être. Alors il préparait ce qu'il fallait et peut-être même demander pour passer les tests pour savoir s'il pourrait l'aider. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber pour Harry.

Mais il voulait passer le test pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider. C'était juste sa façon de vérifier qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider et donc ne pas s'en vouloir de ne pas l'aider. Les tests seraient sûrement négatifs de toute façon. Il est le fils de son père.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que le jeune monstre allait peut-être aussi passer les tests. Et il vit rouge. Ce n'était pas normal que ce monstre tentait de lui voler sa mère avant le temps de sa mère et maintenant sa mère entière. Mais heureusement il avait tout fait pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas avoir d'amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry puisse avoir une personne qui l'aime.

À cause de son comportement, elle savait qu'Harry était isolé des autres. D'un côté c'était mieux pour lui. Son séjour chez Mrs Figgs ne lui posera pas de soucis au niveau d'amis qu'il ne pourrait plus voir.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus malade face à son comportement envers son neveu. Maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que la vie tenait finalement à peu de choses elle dépassa en grande partie sa haine envers Lily pour voir son neveu.

Une semaine passa. Harry avait commencé les cours avec Mrs Figgs. Il y avait l'histoire-géographie, les mathématiques, l'anglais et le français en priorité le lundi. Le mardi c'était plutôt sciences, arts plastiques, sport et éducation civique avec un cours de maintien. Le reste de la semaine dépendait des informations ou des envies de Mrs Figgs ou encore des questions du jeune Harry. Puis cela lui permettait de mettre en pratique les cours théoriques du matin.

Pourtant ce jour-là n'était pas comme les autres. Harry allait passer les tests pour savoir s'il pouvait aider Tante Pétunia. Après tout il suivait un régime spécifique pour la malnutrition alors il pouvait le faire car il n'avait aucun risque à faire ce don. Et puis ça allait être une mise en application de son cours de bonnes manières. Il devait être poli sans sembler prendre les gens de haut. Il avait surtout apprit les règles de politesses parfaitement bien mais devait savoir les mettre en place.

Mrs Figgs souriait en voyant son protégé réussir à rester aimable et poli malgré les hurlements de certaines personnes contre lui car il occupait le temps d'une infirmière selon eux sans raison. D'ailleurs cet état de fait semblait faire plaisir à cette Dame, un jeune homme aussi aimable et bien éduqué.

Mais son sourire se fana en voyant arriver Dudley et son père. Il était caché par rapport à eux et tremblait de peur à la réaction de ses derniers si jamais ils le voyaient. Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas.

Heureusement tout avait été prévu pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se rencontrer avant l'annonce des résultats dans la chambre de Pétunia. Mais même là ils ne seraient jamais seuls. Il avaient bien vu la terreur de ce jeune homme ce qui leur avait serré le cœur.

Le test en lui-même fut court et long à la fois. En effet, Harry fut endormi pour l'opération d'extraction d'une petite quantité de moelle osseuse. Cela évitait aussi de trop endormir les patients évitant qu'ils ne soient plus épuisés en sortant de ce lieu pour le test. En tout cas ils resteraient ici la journée pour se reposer et avoir les résultats en fin d'après-midi.

A suivre ^^

Pour les dons de moelle osseuses on a généralement 1 personne dans le monde de compatible mais je change un peu les données pour la fiction. Surtout que la personne ne l'est pas dans la famille.

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre enfin ! Désolée pour cette longue attente mais le travail me prend beaucoup de temps surtout pendant la période des fêtes (vive le commerce).

Merci à tout le monde de continuer à lire mon histoire et de laisser des reviews.

SONDAGE :

Voulez-vous un couple ?

Pour le moment on m'a fait la proposition de Harry/Gabrielle (bien sûr elle serait plus vieille que dans le livre)

_Fin du chapitre 6_

_Le test en lui-même fut court et long à la fois. En effet, Harry fut endormi pour l'opération d'extraction d'une petite quantité de moelle osseuse. Cela évitait aussi de trop endormir les patients évitant qu'ils ne soient plus épuisés en sortant de ce lieu pour le test. En tout cas ils resteraient ici la journée pour se reposer et avoir les résultats en fin d'après-midi._

Chapitre 7

L'après-midi se passa lentement pour Mrs Figgs. Le jeune Harry était encore endormi suite à l'opération effectuée pour les tests permettant peut-être de sauver Pétunia. Elle n'était pas étonnée de cela puisqu'elle avait été prévenue qu'il risquait de ne s'éveiller qu'en fin d'après-midi peu avant le résultat des tests. Par contre il avait été constaté que sa base nutritionnelle avait changée. Il semblait plus en forme qu'avant. Il commençait à récupérer ses carences et à reprendre du poids.

Comme Harry n'était pas un enfant normal mais un enfant sorcier, sa magie l'aida à récupérer de son opération plus rapidement que prévu, lui permettant de se réveiller vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Et en se réveillant il vit Mrs Figgs à son chevet un doux sourire sur son visage.

Ce fut un choc pour lui d'avoir un sourire a son réveil. Harry tenta de sourire en retour à Mrs Figgs et sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Ce n'était rien du tout pour elle. Au contraire c'était tout à fait normal qu'il pleure après ce par quoi il était passé. Cela la rassurait même de le voir enfin pleurer.

Harry lui fut crispé dans l'étreinte avant de petit à petit se détendre. Il pleurait à la chaleur de ce contact, à la perte de cette sensation qu'était la solitude remplacée par l'étreinte d'une presque mère, douce et complète, lui faisant se sentir en sécurité. Comme si le monde ne pouvait plus l'atteindre ici.

Pourtant il avait toujours cette petite peur tapie qu'on lui reprenne tout cela. Qu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul face à ce monde hostile. C'était une épreuve en plus à surmonter aujourd'hui et cette étreinte lui donnait la force de lutter contre ses démons pour voir le meilleur dans cette nouvelle vie et tenter de taire les voix qui lui disaient que tout allait disparaître.

La pauvre Pétunia attendait les résultats des tests. Elle avait commencé cette chimiothérapie qui l'épuisait et en même temps lui donner de la vie mais elle ne pouvait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur s'inquiétant de la rencontre entre son neveu et Vernon. Vernon allait-il encore montrer sa haine face à tout le monde ? Allait-il l'abandonner totalement ou chercher à reconstruire avec elle ?

Le temps s'écoulait toujours aussi lentement pour Pétunia quand Harry et Mrs Figgs entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle savait qu'Harry serait le premier à arriver avec une infirmière qui resterait avec lui pour vérifier que tout aille bien. Il fallait plus qu'attendre que le reste de la famille arrive.

Il fallut une demi-heure pour que tout le monde arrive et soit bien installé. L'atmosphère jusque là reposante devint tendue. On avait l'impression que la moindre parole pourrait faire exploser cette tension et provoquer d'importants dégâts.

Le docteur Eight voyait le jeune Harry qui se faisait tout petit derrière Mrs Figgs pour éviter un maximum de se faire remarquer par Vernon. Et son verdict allait encore alourdir cette tension qu'il sentait, ainsi que la haine qui semblait habiter ce Vernon quand on parlait d'Harry.

« - Bonjour Mrs Dursley.

Elle n'est pas une Dursley ! »

Et voilà, Mr Dursley l'empêchait de parler juste à cause d'un nom de famille.

« - Mrs Evans alors. Merci Mr Dursley de ne plus m'interrompre ou je vous fais quitter la pièce. Bien je suis là pour vous donner les résultats des premiers tests pour votre opération. »

Pétunia regarda le médecin angoissée par l'annonce possible et même fortement probable de l'incompatibilité de son fils ou de son neveu pour cette opération. Pourtant le médecin n'avait pas une expression faciale fermée.

« - Votre cas est spécial, exceptionnel pour ne pas dire jamais vu. Votre fils et votre neveu sont compatibles pour un don de moelle osseuse. Cela est un cas exceptionnel car il est extrêmement rare d'avoir 2 personnes compatibles pour un don, voir même impossible. Et encore plus rare c'est que ce soit des personnes de votre famille. En tout cas c'est une très bonne nouvelle car vous allez pouvoir guérir plus tôt puisque les recherches de donneurs n'a pas besoin d'être faite si quelqu'un accepte. »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à laisser la famille parler pour décider qui allait l'aider à soigner la Dame. Le docteur savait déjà que le jeune Harry était d'accord pour le faire mais le jeune Dudley lui ? Sa réaction pourrait influer sur le mental de sa patiente. Mais comment ? Il les laissa décider le temps de continuer sa visite.

« - Je reviendrais voir dans deux heures pour pouvoir avoir votre décision Mrs Evans. »

À peine avait-il fermé la porte que Vernon se tourna vers sa femme pour savoir ce qu'elle allait décider. Mais aussi encore une fois lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus rien pour lui. Ce fut pourtant Dudley qui coupa court a la réflexion de son père et au silence tendu de la pièce où ils se trouvaient juste pour détruire les espérances de sa mère.

« - Je refuse de vous aider ! Ma mère est une femme forte. Puis de toute façon rien ne pouvait vous aider. Le monstre ne pourra rien vous donner ! »

Et bien sûr Vernon s'assura d'ajouter quelques mots pour signaler que personne d'autre que son fils pourrait l'aider. Il préférait la voir mourir plutôt que de la voir vivre grâce à ce monstre. Monstre qu'il ne pouvait même pas corriger à cause de la présence de cette infirmière et de Mrs Figgs. Cela le tuait de ne pouvoir le remettre à sa place et d'assouvir son besoin de violence sur ce dernier. Il allait devoir se trouver une autre occupation et rapidement.

« - Si tu acceptes que ce monstre te donne de la moelle osseuse je ne veux plus te voir chez moi. Je ne veux pas d'un monstre comme épouse. Je te préviens. Si tu le fais ce n'est même pas la peine de revenir à la maison car je ne t'ouvrirais pas. Et tes affaires seront brûlées si je ne peux pas les mettre dehors. »

Mrs Figgs le regarda avec un léger sourire.

« - Je les prendrai chez moi, les affaires de Pétunia. Si elle accepte l'aide d'Harry je garderai ses affaires. »

Vernon pâli de voir que le monstre qu'est sa femme aurait un soutien, un point de chute. Ce n'était pas dans son plan ! Elle ne devait pas dire cela. Pétunia devait se retrouver toute seule et ne vivre que grâce à la chimiothérapie. Il voulait qu'elle souffre un maximum avant de mourir !

Mrs Figgs eut un sourire suffisant face à Vernon. Elle adorait voir les plans de ce dernier échouer lamentablement. Et hop un petit imprévu et le voilà complètement perdu sur sa comète plan foireux. Mais elle en connaissait un autre qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir en peinture depuis un moment. Même si elle se faisait passer pour la pauvre et stupide cracmol idolâtrant ce cher Dumbledore elle ne pouvait que le comparer à ce Vernon. Combien de fois ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de la maltraitance subie par Harry sans avoir pour autre réponse qu'il devait rester dans sa famille moldue pour son bien, sa protection ? Beaucoup trop !

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décider de l'élever avec le plus d'amour possible. Il était un ange avec une âme tellement pure malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà subit qu'elle craignait le jour où on le détruirait. Qui sait le mal qu'il pourrait faire à ce moment-là car une telle pureté brisée ne pouvait appeler qu'une noirceur égale selon elle.

Pétunia attendait le retour du médecin pour enfin donner sa décision. La seule possible pour la sauver totalement. Pour sauver son âme aussi glaciale que la banquise et son cœur étouffé sous ses couches de glaces et de haine. Elle venait enfin de le voir. Maintenant qu'elle voyait que tout ses efforts pour satisfaire Vernon ne servaient à rien et n'ont jamais servit à rien, elle comprit qu'elle s'était perdue en chemin, guidée par une jalousie devenue haine.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le médecin brisant enfin le silence de cette réflexion et aussi les ondes haineuses émises par Mr Dursley et son fils envers le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Après tout, Vernon et Dudley avaient passé une heure à lui dire qu'elle perdrait toute sa vie en acceptant l'aide du monstre alors que si elle choisissait son fils il pourrait changer d'avis concernant l'opération et son aide dans cette dernière.

« - Mrs Evans avez-vous décider de la suite des opérations ?

Harry semblait disposé à m'aider et je souhaite accepter cette aide si cela lui convient toujours. »

Le jeune Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« -Parfait »

Le médecin ne put continuer que Vernon se leva pour tenter de frapper sa femme allongée sur ce lit. Il voulait lui faire payer ce choix mais jamais il n'atteignit sa femme maîtrisé par un vigile juste avant que Pétunia donne sa décision. L'infirmière sourit de voir cet homme se faire avoir par sa propre pensée de supériorité pour ne pas penser que des précautions auraient été prises après son coup d'éclat lors de l'admission de sa femme.

Et ce qui devait se passer arriva. Vernon fut expulsé de l'hôpital. Durant tout le chemin il menaçait sa femme des pires atrocités en hurlant pour être sûr qu'elle entende ce qui l'attendait à sa sortie. Il parlait de l'empoissonner avec un cocktail lent et douloureux tout en la torturant avant de la prostituer pour des clients importants avant encore de la battre comme la sale chienne qu'elle était. Les patients et famille de malade étaient estomaqués d'entendre de telles choses dites dans un hôpital à sa femme malade. Jamais un malade n'avait eu de telles menaces. C'était tellement cru et violent dans les mots qu'une dame ne put s'empêcher de vomir en écoutant forcée toutes les atrocités que ce détraqué réservait à sa femme.

Dudley lui avait regardé sa mère étonné avant de quitter un instant la pièce pour se reprendre avant de voir son père être amené à la sortie. C'était le coup de trop pour lui et il fut heureux d'aller dans une école militaire. Ce qu'il venait de voir lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas devenir aussi cruel avec celle qui partagerait sa vie. Ce fut pour cela qu'avant de partir il salua poliment tout les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Cette preuve d'éducation tira un pâle sourire à Pétunia. Quand à Mrs Figgs elle laissa la garde d'Harry à Pétunia le temps d'aller récupérer avec un ami assez baraqué les affaires de Pétunia. Elle ne voulait pas que tout soit détruit à son arrivée.

Harry resta donc à l'hôpital avec Pétunia. L'infirmière en profita pour lui expliquer qu'il allait voir régulièrement ce lieu jusqu'à l'opération. Ils allaient lui faire des contrôles réguliers jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse faire cette opération sans risque pour sa santé. Et puis cela permettrait de vérifier que son nouveau régime alimentaire réduisait un peu ses carences. Après l'opération il allait devoir se reposer au moins une nuit en observation. Ils voulaient vérifier qu'il irait bien après cela.

Mais ce ne fut pas le plus marquant pour le jeune Harry. Non ce fut le doux sourire qui étira les lèvres de Pétunia quand elle le regarda. C'était comme observer une chenille devenir papillon. Pétunia semblait renaître et devenir une nouvelle femme.

À suivre ^^

Rappel : Un sondage est en cours pour savoir si vous souhaitez une romance dans l'histoire !

La suite arrivera normalement au maximum en fin Décembre. Je ferais tout pour ^^


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Me revoilà avec non pas un mais 2 nouveaux chapitres d'un coup. Être à la maison m'a inspiré. Donc peut-être un troisième chapitre pour Noël ? Qui sait ^^

Chapitre 7

Harry resta donc à l'hôpital avec Pétunia. L'infirmière en profita pour lui expliquer qu'il allait voir régulièrement ce lieu jusqu'à l'opération. Ils allaient lui faire des contrôles réguliers jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse faire cette opération sans risque pour sa santé. Et puis cela permettrait de vérifier que son nouveau régime alimentaire réduisait un peu ses carences. Après l'opération il allait devoir se reposer au moins une nuit en observation. Ils voulaient vérifier qu'il irait bien après cela.

Mais ce ne fut pas le plus marquant pour le jeune Harry. Non ce fut le doux sourire qui étira les lèvres de Pétunia quand elle le regarda. C'était comme observer une chenille devenir papillon. Pétunia semblait renaître et devenir une nouvelle femme.

Chapitre 8 :

Il fallut un bon mois avant de pouvoir faire l'opération en toute sécurité pour Harry. Il avait suivit un régime spécifique pour réduire ses carences. Du moins les réduire assez pour permettre de faire l'opération. Mais il savait déjà que ce régime continuerait encore pendant au moins un an avant d'arriver à avoir des taux décents lors des analyses. On ne pouvait pas lui donner des tonnes de médicaments.

En tout cas on était en train d'expliquer au jeune homme qu'il allait être endormi pour l'opération comme la première fois. Sauf qu'il serait là au minimum deux jours dont un en observation pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Après tout il n'allait pas guérir quelqu'un pour tomber malade juste après.

Et plus c'était un gentil docteur qui allait l'endormir pour qu'il ne souffre pas. On évitait de le faire trop régulièrement sur un adulte ou un enfant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'enfant éveillé. Si une douleur le crispait, il risquerait de se faire plus de mal que de bien et personne ne voulait qu'il se blesse.

Le don de moelle duraun temps incertain pour Mrs Figgs, l'accompagnatrice d'Harry. Elle se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude. Sa jeune charge était au bloc. Le médecin avait bien rappelé qu'il était sans risque malgré cela elle était très stressée comme toutes les familles ayant une personne hospitalisée l'étaient d'ailleurs.

Mais en même temps il n'y avait aucun risque pour lui durant l'opération alors elle n'avait pas la peur de la complication en plus de celle de sa réussite. En plus elle savait qu'Harry était entre de bonnes mains le médecin étant le spécialiste du pays pour ce genre d'opération.

Elle eut le droit de voir Harry trois heures plus tard. Il était installé dans une chambre proche de sa tante, et surtout il était en phase de réveil. D'après le médecin il ne se réveillerait pas avant midi mais Arabella était quand même a ses côtés. C'était idiot mais elle voulait être à ses côtés à son réveil, comme une tante ou une grand-mère aimante.

Le temps du sommeil de sa jeune charge Arabella se demanda comment agir envers Dumbledore. Devait-elle le prévenir de l'hospitalisation de Pétunia ou faire comme si tout était normal ? Fallait-il cacher la présence d'Harry chez elle ? Et celle de Pétunia ? Allait-il tenter de reprendre contact ? Et surtout devait-elle de suite briser son allégeance au vieux fou ou encore attendre ?

Aucune réponse n'était encore possible pour la plupart de ses questions. Elle devait juste faire comme d'habitude avec le sorcier, soit lui donner toujours les mêmes rapports sur l'enfant espérant qu'il ne vienne jamais vérifier avant son départ pour l'école ou ailleurs pour le protéger.

En repensant à tout cela elle se souvint de la façon dont Harry l'avait aidé à préparer une chambre pour Pétunia et sa convalescence. Il l'avait nettoyé et rangé complètement et tout semblait respecter une idée de maniaque. Selon lui, Pétunia aimait le rangement et était maniaque de peur de ne pouvoir retrouver quelque chose au moment où elle en a besoin.

La matinée s'avançait, lente attente, dans un tourbillon de lettres, de ponctuation, de dessins. Arabella lisait pour passer le temps mais rien ne semblait s'accrocher à la rétine. Aucune lecture ne retenait son attention. Même le tricot semblait dénué d'intérêt. L'angoisse faisait de drôle de réaction dans la journée d'une personne. Même son chat préféré n'aurait pu retenir suffisamment longtemps son attention pour la détourner de la pensée de l'opération.

Et maintenant qu'il était dans la chambre, Arabella voulait qu'il s'éveille au plus vite pour être sûre que tout aille bien, qu'il aille bien. Elle n'avait pas pu l'aider avant et maintenant elle ferait tout pour se rattraper et lui donner enfin tout l'amour qu'il mérite. C'était sa manière à elle de payer sa dette envers lui. Elle allait lui donner tout ce qu'elle pourrait aussi longtemps que possible.

A midi Harry s'éveilla car son ventre lui signalait qu'il avait faim. Il savait qu'il était à l'hôpital pour aider sa tante et que l'opération était cette aide. C'était une autre façon de pouvoir avoir de l'affection de cette dernière mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas il l'aurait au moins connu une fois dans sa vie grâce à Mrs Figgs.

Il mit ses lunettes et découvrit la vieille dame face à son lit. C'était étonnant de la voir toujours présente à son réveil à l'hôpital avec son sourire si doux. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas quitter depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement. Mais il devait pour le moment se concentrer sur l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce ramenant le repas.

Une assiette avec du jambon, une salade, de l'asperge l'attendait. Rien de trop lourd pour le jeune homme. Puis en même temps il allait se rendormir bientôt, mais peut-être plus tôt qu'en temps normal suite à l'anesthésie générale. Il était encore un enfant alors tout pouvait arriver avec le produit. Il pouvait dormir plus longtemps que prévu ou se rendormir. Malgré un dosage précis chaque homme agissait différemment à ce dernier. Certains ont besoin de plus dormir que d'autre. Mais surtout Harry allait passer des examens.

L'après-midi se passa entre examens et jeux pour le jeune homme pendant que sa tante recevait sa greffe et surtout était suivie pour qu'il n'y ai aucun rejet. Après tout personne ne voulait que l'enfant perde sa famille et que toutes les épreuves qu'il a vécu soit réduites à néant.

Mais Dame Magie ne l'aurait pas permis et sauva Pétunia en développant un pouvoir. Elle sera avec Harry dans son monde aussi lui permettant de lui offrir son amour tout au long de l'année et de le protéger du monde.

Il lui fallu un mois avant de quitter l'hôpital et elle partit habiter chez Mrs Figgs. D'ailleurs avec son aide elle s'assura que l'argent perçue pour Harry aille sur un compte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir dans une nouvelle banque sous son nom de jeune fille, demandant une discrétion complète surtout face à son mari. Jamais il ne devait pouvoir avoir accès à ce compte. Il n'était que pour Harry et Pétunia, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un travail pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins.

Ce fut cet acte et l'action en justice qu'elle intenta pour retirer à Vernon la garde d'Harry qui signala la séparation du couple. Elle changea son nom de famille officiellement et elle gagna pour tout ce qui enragea l'homme.

Depuis Pétunia décida d'expliquer à Harry ce qu'il était réellement. Elle savait grâce à son don et une confrontation avec Mrs Figgs qu'elle faisait aussi partie de ce monde. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle découvrit son don. Alors Pétunia et Harry devaient apprendre à contrôler leur don. Pétunia ne pouvait pas laisser cet apprentissage passer au risque de devenir une cible facile. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas censée en avoir un. D'ailleurs un médicomage devait l'ausculter pour savoir si elle été devenue sorcière ou si elle avait simplement développé un don spécial.

Tout le monde prépara alors la sortie avec minutie. Première chose Pétunia et Harry achetèrent des perruques et des lentilles de couleurs pour Harry. Puis Arabella leur décrit Dumbledore pour qu'ils puisse le reconnaître. Tout le monde le connaissait dans le monde magique.

Après il fallait ne pas parler sauf si on le leur demandait pour ne pas dévoiler leur origine. Mais en même temps ils allaient faire un coup d'éclat chez les gobelins pour qu'Harry ait avec la présence de Pétunia accès à ses comptes et à ses droits. Dumbledore devait sortir de leur vie pour son inaction.

Puis comme Pétunia voulait partir en France il ne pourrait plus toucher à ce jeune enfant qu'est Harry. Mais avant direction l'hôpital. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure pour dire qu'elle n'était toujours pas une sorcière mais qu'elle avait un don comme une voyante. Elle en profita pour que la vue d'Harry soit corrigée.

Ce fut une bonne chose de faite pour Pétunia. Le début d'une nouvelle vie. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que les gobelins allaient lui offrir un cadeau magnifique et une chance unique de faire un pied de nez à ce Dumbledore inutile. Car ce que personne ne savait c'était que ces êtres haïssaient le vieux sorcier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait contre eux.

Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Alors il y aura toujours une personne qui nous haïra. Ici c'est juste une nation. Autant dire que Pétunia et Harry eurent un choc en découvrant les créatures.

À suivre de suite avec le deuxième chapitre.


	10. Chapter 9

Et voici le chapitre cadeau ^^ (écrit dans la foulée du huitième)

Chapitre 9

Les gobelins sont de très étranges créatures. Leurs sourires montraient une dentition à faire pâlir les chiens les plus féroces et un physique des plus repoussants. Pourtant ce ne fut pas cela qui attira le regard de notre famille mais la sensation de puissance endormie qui émanait d'eux. Une force tranquille dont il fallait se méfier, ils semblaient être comme l'eau qui dort.

Arabella demanda à pouvoir avoir un entretien avec le gérant de la famille Potter, mais l'enfant ne voulait pas être vu au grand jour pour ne pas être importuné. Le gobelin accéda à la demande et Pétunia ainsi qu'Harry furent installés dans un bureau, Arabella ne voulant pas connaître ce qui allait se passer pour les protéger au mieux. Harry et Pétunia étaient nerveux face à leur demande mais en même temps confiant. Elle était prête à tout pour éloigner Harry de Voldemort et de Dumbledore, ainsi que la population anglaise qui voulait se servir de lui.

« - Bonjour je suis Mr Gribsek, le gérant de la famille Potter.

Bonjour je suis Pétunia Evans et voici mon neveu Harry Potter. Nous souhaitons déménager en France et voudrions savoir s'il faut transférer les comptes dans une autre banque ou non. Je suis officiellement dans le monde moldu la tutrice légale d'Harry et je souhaiterais aussi le devenir ici. Bien sûr vous vous occuperiez des finances jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit en mesure de le faire lui-même. Il est devenu comme mon fils et je souhaite qu'il puisse grandir dans ce monde tout en restant éloigner des influences de certaines personnes. »

Le gobelin fut vraiment étonné des paroles de la Dame. Tellement qu'il demanda la clé du coffre des Potter et vu la réaction des deux personnes présentes il se demanda s'ils l'avaient eu. Il leur en montra un modèle pour s'assurer de leur ignorance.

« - Vous n'avez pas de clés ressemblant à cette dernière ?

Harry a été abandonné devant chez moi le 31 Octobre il y a un peu plus de 8 ans. Avec sa couverture nous n'avions reçu qu'une seule lettre que voici. »

Autant dire qu'ils eurent le privilège de découvrir qu'un gobelin savait se retenir quand la colère l'envahissait face aux personnes n'étant pas responsable de cet état de fait. Vint alors la question la plus important de l'entretien.

« - Saviez-vous que c'est Mr Dumbledore qui gère la fortune de Mr Potter ici présent ?

Pas du tout et cela est très inquiétant car depuis qu'il l'a déposé en pleine nuit comme un voleur devant ma porte il n'est plus jamais venu prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. A-t-il touché à ses comptes en plus de verser une pension pour Harry que j'ai découvert il y a peu ? »

Le gobelin fouilla dans une série de parchemin conjurée d'une étagère vers le bureau.

« - Alors nous avons la pension versée pour l'éducation du jeune Harry ici présent, un versement sur son compte, petit certes, mais régulier, sans oublier un versement à son ordre. Le plus étrange est le versement d'argent à Poudlard sous forme de frais d'inscription. Le soucis étant que l'école ne demande aucun frais d'inscription, cela sonne plus comme une donation. Par contre il y a une chose d'inquiétante suite à vos paroles à savoir une promesse de mariage avec une famille sang-pur plutôt pauvre à laquelle s'ajoute un versement, comme une sorte de pension pour s'occuper de sa future Dame. Mais la chance veut qu'il ne soit pas magique et fait avec du sang d'Harry. Il peut donc être rompu. »

L'état de choc dans lequel était Pétunia laissa présager que l'affaire était plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait dit. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans son regard quand elle voyait son neveu puis le gobelin. L'enfant n'était qu'un objet même pour le monde magique. Elle avait au moins ouvert les yeux à temps. Sinon le pauvre serait une marionnette.

« - Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour tout stopper ?

Seriez-vous prête à adopter de façon magique le jeune Harry ? Harry Potter n'existerait plus dans le monde magique remplacé par Harry Evans. Mais avant il passera les tests pour devenir chef de famille même si vous serez la gérante jusqu'à sa majorité.

Et vous géreriez le patrinoine ? Même si nous partons en France ?

Bien sûr nous sommes présents à l'international et je peux donc aussi m'occuper de vous en France.

Seul Harry pourra vous donner la réponse. C'est son avenir qui est en jeu, son nom qui change. Par contre dans 6 mois on aurait besoin d'un précepteur pour en France. Je vais adopter Harry de façon moldue. »

Le reste de la visite se passa dans un brouillard pour Pétunia et Harry. La seule chose à savoir c'est qu'à la sortie de la banque Harry Potter avait laissé place à Harry Evans, descendant par testament de la famille Potter. Une nouvelle famille sang-pur venait d'apparaître dans ce monde. Malgré leur euphorie Pétunia cacha légèrement Harry derrière elle quand un homme passa près d'eux en regardant Harry avec haine, ne voyant que James Potter face à lui. Severus Snape. Pourtant le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs avec des mèches rousses suite à l'adoption. Un peu comme les mèches moldues sauf que là elles ne partiraient pas car c'était naturel mais elle n'aimait pas cet homme froid, incapable de passer par-dessus sa haine des morts … Elle l'avait fait et avait sauvé son âme.

L'homme voulut faire demi-tour pour aller demander des comptes quand Dumbledore arriva dans leur champs de vision. Directement Pétunia fut devant son fils pour que ce vieux fou ne puisse le voir. Jamais ce voleur ne pourrait à nouveau approcher d'Harry tant qu'elle était en vie. Mais cette vieille bique fonçait vers la banque et ne les remarqua donc pas.

Ni une, ni deux la nouvelle famille Evans quitta rapidement le chemin de traverse pour éviter toute approche de quelqu'un. Puis elle avait une demande d'adoption moldue à faire pour qu'Harry soit son fils dans tous les mondes possibles. Mais comme elle avait de l'aide grâce à des personnes avec des bonnes relations à savoir le médecin et l'assistance sociale qu'Harry avait rencontré la demande fut acceptée au bout de trois mois et Harry Potter disparut du monde moldu pour Harry Evans. Maintenant ils pouvaient commencer une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau pays et un nouveau monde ….

À suivre ^^

Si tout va bien avant noël ^^

Pour rappel nous avons un sondage pour une romance dans l'histoire. Voici les résultats provisoires

Gabrielle Delacour : 2

Luna : 4

Daphnée : 2


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Comment allez-vous ? Ici tout va bien et on prépare les grandes fêtes et un anniversaire mais comme promis un chapitre pour Noël !

JOYEUX NOEL !

ATTENTION : Je ne répondrais plus aux reviews autrement qu'en message privé pour ne pas voir ma fiction retirée du site ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mail

Chapitre 9

Ni une, ni deux la nouvelle famille Evans quitta rapidement le chemin de traverse pour éviter toute approche de quelqu'un. Elle avait une demande d'adoption moldue à faire pour qu'Harry soit son fils dans tous les mondes possibles. Mais comme elle avait de l'aide grâce à des personnes avec des bonnes relations à savoir le médecin et l'assistance sociale qu'Harry avait rencontré la demande fut acceptée au bout de trois mois et Harry Potter disparut du monde moldu pour Harry Evans. Maintenant ils pouvaient commencer une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau pays et un nouveau monde ….

Chapitre 10

La famille Evans arriva en France au mois de Mars. Tout me monde était impatient de découvrir leur nouvel habitat. C'était une petite maison dans la campagne française. Ils avaient des voisins tout aussi moldus que sorciers. C'était ce que le banquier leur avait dit quand il avait chercher à leur demande un lieu de résidence.

Elle avait un jardin avec une serre. En effet durant les six derniers mois d'attente de la fin de chimiothérapie de Pétunia ils se découvrirent deux points communs de plaisirs : la cuisine et le jardinage. Maintenant qu'Harry n'avait plus que les tâches que tout enfant avait, à savoir aider un peu à mettre la table, il avait pu apprécier ce qu'il faisait et s'était découvert une passion pour le mélange des saveurs.

De plus il avait un tuteur pour tout apprendre sur le monde magique. Il commençait à apprendre la gestion financière sous forme de jeux mais aussi avec l'aide de Pétunia qui lui donnait de l'argent de poche. Il avait deux choix à partir de ce moment : le mettre dans une tirelire pour la banque ou alors il le gardait pour le dépenser en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas plus. S'il décidait de laisser l'argent pour la banque ce dernier allait sur son compte et restait bloqué un an pour le faire fructifier un maximum.

Elle savait que c'était un nouveau venu à cause de l'adoption par le sang alors il allait devoir se montrer à la hauteur de ses origines et en même temps il devait faire ses preuves. Mais Harry apprenait tout rapidement grâce aux jeux et surtout il savait l'appliquer. C'était tellement difficile pour Pétunia de lui apprendre tout cela car elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue à grandir trop vite. Son autre bébé était dans un camps militaire pour revenir dans le droit chemin tout en connaissant la nouvelle vie de Pétunia et l'adoption d'Harry. Elle savait qu'il était en train de faire ses classes.

Quand à Vernon il fut envoyé en prison pour maltraitance sur la personne d'Harry et tentative d'agression sur sa femme. Pourtant les prisons étant surpeuplées il n'eut que 4 ans de prison et le reste était à faire en contrôle judiciaire avec le bracelet électronique. Bien que personne n'était très ravi de ce jugement, aucun appel ne fut fait pour ne pas le voir sortir libre. Mrs Figgs ne voulut pas les accompagner disant qu'elle serait plus utile pour vérifier ce qu'allait faire Dumbledore. Elle les avait déjà informé du fait qu'il n'était toujours pas venu pour voir Harry.

C'était aussi à cause de ce danger qu'Harry devait apprendre les lois magiques et moldues en plus de l'étiquette des sang-purs et autres petites choses qui allaient l'aider. Elle voulait qu'il ait toutes les clés pour lutter contre cet adulte qui avait tenté de le dépouiller. Déjà le gobelin gérait totalement sa fortune le temps qu'il sache être un bon gestionnaire et puis en même temps Harry avait de petits cours avec cet homme. Il apprenait petit à petit la gestion en disant par exemple les choix qu'il pensait devoir faire, toujours sous forme de jeu sans oublier le petit débriefing du mois passé.

Il fut aussi inscrit à l'école de magie française et il continua donc à apprendre la langue de Molière. Pétunia était extrêmement fière de lui. Son fils était un étudiant modèle qui apprenait facilement dès que cela lui plaisait. Il était sa fierté et son pardon. Pas encore une famille normale mais Pétunia commençait vraiment à le considérer comme son fils et maintenant elle voulait absolument qu'il sache d'où il vient, son histoire, sa célébrité.

Un jour Pétunia reçut un message de l'école de Dudley l'informant que son fils s'était bien adapté et que normalement il devrait pouvoir reprendre contact avec elle rapidement s'il continuait comme cela. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il s'agrandit en voyant un petit mot de la part de son bébé la félicitant et souhaitant à Harry la bienvenue dans la famille. Il s'excusa même de l'avoir maltraité.

Ce petit message fit aussi sourire Harry. Il était heureux que Dudley ne s'éloigne pas plus de Pétunia par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas détruire plus encore la famille de sa tante. Déjà qu'il avait détruit son couple et qu'elle avait demandé le divorce à cause de cela.

Il suivait aussi des cours pour pouvoir aller à l'école sans être pénalisé par le manque de connaissances dû au fait qu'il aurait été élevé par des moldus. Il voulait se préparer un maximum à cette nouvelle vie pour ne pas devenir la marionnette de Dumbledore ou de quiconque d'autre. Il connaissait toutes les règles des sang-purs mais les avaient remaniées à sa sauce.

Les mois passèrent jusqu'en mai pour leur sortie. Ils allaient faire les courses et acheter sa baguette. Et pour des raisons de sécurité il avait été convenu qu'Harry aurait deux baguettes. Pétunia pensait qu'il en aurait besoin un jour. Surtout que le gobelin avait promis la protection de l'enfant. Un glamour puissant pour protéger l'enfant qui se méfiait du pays qui l'avait abandonné.

Bien sûr, il fallut un jour de préparatif pour oublier sa vie et mettre en avant celle de Lord Evans. Il lui fallait maintenant se montrer en temps qu'un Lord à part entière et rencontra un homme blond lors de sa sortie.

En effet le jour de sa sortie en Angleterre il tomba sur le sang-pur le plus hautain qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Lucius Malfoy. L'homme le regarda de haut comme s'il dérangeait la société par sa simple présence. Un tel prétentieux agressait le regard de notre jeune lord qui alla dans la boutique de baguette sans plus attendre. Malheureusement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond le suive pour avoir une baguette pour son enfant.

« - Bonjour Mr Ollivander, j'aimerais une baguette s'il vous plaît. Je suis Harry Evans, je pense que l'on vous a prévenu de mon passage. »

Son nom ne disait absolument rien aux deux blonds à côté de lui pourtant le vendeur lui fit un sourire compréhensif, comme s'il savait qui il était. Harry ne s'étonna pas car il avait prévenu de cette visite. Après une heure il trouva sa baguette, une de celle que l'on ne peut oublier. La jumelle de celle de Voldemort, soit un fait sans surprise.

Et le hasard faisant bien les choses il tomba sur Mr Rogue et la vieille bique à la sortie du magasin. Ils parlaient même de faire subir un oubliette à une personne.

Curieux comme pas deux Harry les suivit jusqu'à la banque. Bien sûr, c'était parce qu'il allait prendre un portoloin chez son gestionnaire de compte et qu'en même temps il avait le pressentiment qu'on parlait de lui dans cette conversation.

« - Vous êtes sûr Severus ? Personne ne l'a revu depuis l'année dernière ?

Personne Albus. Le gamin a sûrement fait une fugue car il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Non ! Mr Dursley devait le détruire pour qu'il devienne une arme. Je n'ai même plus accès à ses comptes ! Comment peut-il disparaître complètement même chez nous ?

La famille semble avoir déménager. Quand à sa disparition je ne sais pas.

Et la jeun Ginevra ... »

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour se faire une opinion sur ces deux hommes, et surtout la vieille bique. Il fallait s'assurer que ce Dumbledore ne puisse pas se remettre facilement de son départ. Et son ami gobelin aurait sûrement une idée. Il en avait une qu'Harry accepta.

D'ailleurs ce fut lors de cette conversation menée avec Pétunia et le gobelin que fut abordé leur point de vue sur le monde. Leur vision des choses, leurs envies. Déjà pour l'instant aucun camps n'était soutenu et l'objectif premier était de connaître les causes de chacun, la finalité de leurs actions.

Pour la vengeance sur Dumbledore ce serait la gazette qui s'en chargerait. En effet la jeunesse du jeune sorcier sera dévoilée avec une partie du rapport de l'assistante sociale qui l'avait vu. Mais aussi le contrat le liant à une famille sans son accord et surtout la lettre écrite par Dumbledore lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné sur le paillasson de la maison de sa tante. Il allait frapper un grand coup.

Et quelle vengeance ! Le lendemain la gazette arriva avec une première page sensationnelle.

« Le garçon qui-a-survécut abandonné !

Chers lecteurs,

Aujourd'hui est tombée une macabre nouvelle. Nous avons appris de source sûre que notre sauveur a été abandonné dans le monde MOLDU !

Et comme si le couper de son monde ne suffisait pas il a été confié à une famille qui le battait !

Pour plus de détails allez en page 4.

Je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite l'homme responsable de ses sévices est en prison pour ce crime ! Mais ce n'est pas là la question. Ce jeune homme subissait depuis toujours des sévices et ne pouvait appeler à l'aide. Pourquoi était-il dans une telle famille ? Comment s'est-il retrouvé là-bas ?

Nous avons enfin la réponse. Sachez que s'il avait été placé par les moldus dans une famille il n'aurait jamais subit cela car ils contrôlent l'environnement familial adoptif. Plus de détail en page 8.

Seulement il se trouve que c'est Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard qui a placé ce pauvre enfant dans une telle famille ! Sa biographie est disponible en page 6.

Maintenant la question est : Où était-il quand notre sauveur se faisait battre ? Où était-il quand cet enfant était affamé ?

Albus Dumbledore est-il encore capable de s'occuper de nos chères têtes blondes ?

Tellement de questions sans réponses. Vous trouverez en page 2 la lettre qu'avait notre sauveur quand il a été abandonné. Et aujourd'hui je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Moi, Rita Sketter ferait tout pour faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire ! »

L'article fit l'effet d'une bombe en Angleterre. Jamais personne n'avait osé traîner autant ce brave homme dans la boue. Cela ressemblait à une conspiration mais en même temps beaucoup de preuves étayaient les propos de la journaliste. Le vieil homme allait connaître la colère d'un peuple, la violence d'une révolution s'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Dans un autre pays on riait de l'effet que l'article semblait avoir. Même Mrs Figgs se sentait revivre par l'apparition de ce dernier qu'elle avait put savourer malgré sa présence en France chez la famille Evans. C'était une grande joie de voir Dumbledore être traîné dans la boue par l'enfant qu'il cherchait. Le pire était de savoir que jamais cet homme ne pourrait retrouver la trace du jeune Harry sans aide. Et Arabella ferait tout pour qu'il échoue.

D'ailleurs la vieille Dame commençait petit à petit à angoisser pour la rentrée des classes. Harry n'avait pas encore finit d'apprendre toute l'étiquette sorcière car il pouvait y avoir des cas particuliers et en plus toujours pas de courses de faites. En réalité c'était surtout la prochaine séparation qui l'a rendait nerveuse.

Ce fut comme ceci qu'Harry se retrouva avec deux mère poules. Autant dire qu'il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver pour son anniversaire. Déjà qu'ils avaient négocier pour la venue de Dudley pour vraiment marquer la naissance d'une nouvelle famille alors il n'avait pas besoin d'un frère poule.

Le temps semblait s'écoulait rapidement pour notre jeune homme. En effet entre les cours, les achats de nouveaux vêtements, la baguette, la préparation pour l'année scolaire, l'apprentissage d'un sortilège de traduction car Harry n'avait pas encore assez de connaissances en français pour les subtilités surtout lors des cours. C'était à peine s'il était heureux d'avoir une heure pour jardiner ou encore cuisiner. Il se demandait déjà comment faire lors des vacances.

Le mois de juillet arriva avec une bonne nouvelle. Dudley pourrait venir pour deux semaines en France, dont le jour de l'anniversaire à Harry. Il avait gagné sa première permission au mérite. Pétunia était heureuse comme jamais. Son avocat travaillait pour tenter de rendre le divorce le plus rapide que possible sauf que Vernon n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Apparemment il rendait sa femme responsable de la décision de justice qui lui avait fait perdre son entreprise pour pouvoir payer les dommages et intérêts à son neveu, mais aussi une partie à sa femme. Mais surtout Pétunia avait rencontré un homme doux et sensible. Il lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, et en plus il était un sorcier. Cet homme au regard vert d'eau souligné par des cheveux corbeaux était un passionné de potion et aussi le père d'une jeune fille.

Sa fille avait douze ans et s'appelait Élisabeth en hommage à sa grand-mère. D'ailleurs les deux familles voisines s'étaient rapidement adoptées, et en moins d'un an leur vie changea pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Luc avait décidé d'apprendre aux enfants les bases pour les potions. Harry devait apprendre à tenir correctement un couteau et surtout à être précis dans les dosages, très précis. Beth quand à elle apprenait encore à ne pas aller trop vite dans sa préparation pour ne pas rater un détail ou pire une étape. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec Beth que fut découvert un autre don d'Harry.

Ce fut deux jours avant l'arrivée de Dudley. Harry et Beth jouait dans le jardin quand un serpent apparut faisant hurler la jeune fille. Sauf qu'Harry comprenait ce que le serpent disait à savoir :

« - Sssourisssss ! »

Et Harry pensant parler normalement lui répondit en fourchelang

« - Où çççççça ? »

Ce fut ainsi que la famille s'agrandit en accueillant un serpent, animal de compagnie de notre jeune Harry …

À suivre

Dernier Chapitre pour le sondage !

Quel couple voulez-vous

Luna = 7

Daphnée = 5

Gabrielle = 9

Fleur = 0

JOYEUX NOEL !


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour ^^

Trois semaines déjà entre les chapitres, même un peu plus. Donc je vais vous donner le résultat des votes :

Fleur = 0

Daphnée = 7

Luna = 11

Gabrielle = 12

Gabrielle sera donc l'amoureuse d'Harry ^^

Pour la publication des chapitres je ne vais pas donner de dates. J'ai repris les études par correspondance donc il me faut absolument travailler au maximum pour obtenir mon diplôme.

Bonne lecture ^^

Fin du chapitre 10

Ce fut deux jours avant l'arrivée de Dudley. Harry et Beth jouaient dans le jardin quand un serpent apparut faisant hurler la jeune fille. Sauf qu'Harry comprenait ce que le serpent disait à savoir :

« - Sssourisssss ! »

Et Harry pensant parler normalement lui répondit en fourchelang :

« - Où çççççça ? »

Ce fut ainsi que la famille s'agrandit en accueillant un serpent, animal de compagnie de notre jeune Harry …

Chapitre 11

Deux jours s'étaient déroulés depuis l'adoption de Lex, le jeune serpent d'Harry. C'était le jour de l'arrivée de Dudley, enfin après un an Pétunia allait revoir son fils. Elle avait déjà proposé de faire visiter à son fils la rue marchande française des sorciers. Elle souhaitait par cette sortie que les deux nouveaux frères se découvrent et que Dudley puisse se faire une propre opinion de ce nouveau monde. C'était sa manière aussi de se rattraper de toutes ses années où elle n'avait pas su offrir à son fils, son ancien neveu l'amour d'une mère.

Le stress se sentait dans le corps de la famille. Les voisins étaient venus avec eux puisque Pétunia n'avait pas le permis et Harry voulait que son nouveau frère rencontre sa sœur de cœur. C'était très important pour lui. Il voulait lui montrer sa volonté de créer un lien ensemble. En même temps, cela rendrait Pétunia fière de lui. Elle serait vraiment heureuse de voir que tout le monde tentait de s'entendre.

La patience des deux membres de la famille fut récompensée par l'arrivée du troisième, ce fut un choc pour tout le monde lorsqu'il apparut. Les deux frères avaient bien changés, Harry avait prit du poids, des mèches rousses alors que son frère Dudley avait fondu. Il avait perdu au moins quinze kilogrammes et sa coupe à la militaire le rendait totalement différent de Vernon. Le plus étonnant fut qu'il n'agit pas comme un surexcité mais il souriait en regardant sa famille.

Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit le bal en allant serrer la main de Dudley et lui présentant Beth. Ce geste fit retomber toute la pression qu'il y avait en Pétunia, elle courut jusqu'à son fils et le prit dans les bras. Elle pleurait et riait à la fois, heureuse de retrouver son enfant, une partie de son passé mais surtout une partie d'elle, de son sang. Surtout que le jeune homme avait commencé à changer. Il devenait un autre homme, un homme différent de son père. C'était une victoire. Elle savait aussi que son bébé allait rester deux semaines, dans deux jours ce serait l'anniversaire d'Harry, ça la rendait si heureuse.

Un plaisir pour une femme qui voulait enfin offrir un anniversaire à son nouvel enfant, une fête qui soit la plus belle possible ainsi une fête d'anniversaire en retard pour Dudley aussi. D'ailleurs, elle serait faite le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry. C'était l'idée de ce dernier. Deux jours de fête de suite afin de s'amuser et de se redécouvrir. C'était une thérapie qui devrait un jour être faite. La découverte de l'autre et l'avancée. Le pardon et l'oubli du passé.

Un nouveau monde s'offrait à eux et Harry savait que Dudley était une personne pour laquelle la famille pourrait être sacrée si on lui en apprenait la valeur comme il commençait à le comprendre. Pourtant il ne voulait pour le moment pas y penser et demanda à son nouveau frère si son école se passait bien.

« - Oui. Mais c'est très différent de tout ce que j'ai connu. Là-bas il y a beaucoup de sport et les cours sur six jours. Seul le dimanche est assez calme mais on a du sport le matin. Avec ça j'ai perdu quinze kilogrammes déjà et selon le médecin je pourrais encore perdre. J'ai aussi appris à réduire ma consommation de nourriture. D'ailleurs ce sur-poids aurait pu m'apporter beaucoup de problème. »

Harry sourit en entendant Dudley parler de son école avec entrain. Malgré le fait qu'elle était plus dure que les autres écoles il semblait s'y épanouir. C'était le plus important pour lui. Sa nouvelle famille était heureuse. En même temps ils s'éloignèrent un peu de Pétunia et du père de Beth avant de dire un petit secret à Dudley.

« - On a découvert que nos parents s'entendent très bien. Alors avec Harry …

On se disait qu'il pourraient faire un beau couple. Tu en penses quoi Dudley ?

Je ne le connais pas mais elle semble plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec papa. »

La conversation dévia vers l'école de Dudley et les cours d'Harry. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait des cours à la maison car son niveau de français n'était pas assez bon au départ pour suivre les cours. À ce jour, il pouvait tenir une conversation mais il lui arrivait de devoir réutiliser des mots en anglais car il ne savait pas encore tous les mots voulu pour dire sa pensée. Pourtant cela étonna Dudley. Son cousin était vraiment un être étrange. Comment pouvait-il en un peu plus d'un an parler suffisamment bien cette langue pour pouvoir tenir une conversation. Harry lui apprit simplement que tous ses professeurs lui avaient directement parler en français pour le forcer à rapidement apprendre la langue.

Ce fut d'ailleurs comme cela que le pauvre jeune anglais commença à apprendre quelques mots de politesse pour le plaisir d'en connaître bien en même temps cela allait lui servir lors de la sortie de l'après-midi. On était le matin et cet après-midi Harry allait chercher sa baguette française. Donc tout le monde allait faire une grande promenade dans un lieu magique et Harry profita du voyage jusqu'à la maison pour donner des informations à Dudley sur son monde. En fait il n'en avait formuler qu'une. Ne pas agir comme son père en disant que c'était des monstres.

L'installation de Dudley se passa très bien dans la chambre à côté de celle d'Harry. D'ailleurs il semblait être aussi sous le charme de Beth. C'était dans la joie que se passa le repas de midi et la préparation à l'après-midi. Harry avait déjà prévu de faire goûter une sucrerie à Dudley. Ce dernier avait quelques règles à respecter. Il devait réduire au maximum les grignotages entre les repas. Harry savait aussi que ces bonbons étaient des plus étranges mais il fallait bien faire le baptême de feu de Dudley. Au moins, il allait faire la découverte de sa vie.

Le départ se fit à la moldue en voiture jusqu'à un parking réservé justement en partie pour les sorciers. Contrairement à l'Angleterre ils vivaient dans le même monde. Les maisons avaient des sortilèges pour éviter que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'ils faisaient et des villages sorciers existaient aussi mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Ici on avait compris que les moldus avaient de l'avance dans des domaines qui pouvaient aussi sauver les sorciers. Par exemple la génétique était plus avancée chez eux.

Mais ce n'était pas le thème de la journée. Ce fut la surprise de Big D de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui. Entre les chapeaux de sorcières de certains et le look totalement moldus d'autres en parti cachés par une robe ouverte il sentit une magie apparaître. Celle de croire en la magie. Un autre changement dans sa vie mais il ne s'en plaignait pas car aujourd'hui il voyait que ces personnes étaient comme lui. D'ailleurs il suivit toute la famille pour aller chercher la baguette d'Harry.

Contrairement à chez Mr Ollivander le fabriquant posa des questions sans prendre la moindre mesure. Il demandait s'il aimait lire, jouer, apprendre. Une bonne dizaine de question le temps qu'il cherchait un papier. Quand Harry le toucha il prit une couleur. Celle-ci était la section de sa baguette. Chaque rayon était une section. Le vendeur posa un autre papier qui allait juste lui donner le bois. Ce fut du bois d'un chêne connu pour sa force et sa sagesse. Une force tranquille qui pourrait faire de très grandes choses. Il fallut à Harry trois essais pour trouver la bonne et elle n'était pas classique du tout. Elle avait pour cœur une écaille de dragon et un crin de sombral. Une baguette sombre de composition mais en réalité les animaux représentaient à nouveau la sagesse et la force tranquille, invisible. Le vendeur déclara à notre jeune Harry que son destin n'était pas totalement tracé.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut festive avec le premier bonbon de notre cher Big D qui fut vraiment choqué de leur goût. Il avait découvert qu'il existait des sucettes au sang. C'était trop étrange pour lui. Heureusement qu'après tout le monde avait prit une glace et cette dernière était un délice. Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré au shopping mais du côté moldu, c'est ainsi qu'une partie de la garde-robe de Big D fut refaite. On avait fait attention de ne pas acheter de trop pour que s'il perdait encore on puisse racheter un petit peu jusqu'à la stabilisation finale où là toute la garde-robe serait refaite.

Le choc de Dudley vint quand il apprit qu'Harry était riche. Il se rendit compte alors que si ce dernier voulait vraiment détruire quelqu'un il en avait les moyens et pourtant il n'avait rien fait à son père. Ce dernier était peut-être en prison mais Big D était sûr que s'il avait utilisé de son argent le pauvre homme serait déjà mort. En même temps il y avait une chose de bien dans tout cela, c'était que les deux frères avaient surmontés leur passé en une journée.

Le lendemain fut un réveil difficile pour Big D qui voulait aider sa mère à décorer la maison pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Bien qu'il avait l'habitude de se lever tôt le lit semblait l'appeler à rester avec lui. Il avait la salle à manger à décorer tandis que Pétunia préparait un petit-déjeuner spécialement pour l'occasion mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore était que la fête serait pour eux deux.

L'idée venait d'Harry qui voulait par cette façon de faire fêter la création de cette nouvelle famille. Une heure après le réveil de Dudley, ce fut Harry qui se leva. Il alla s'habilla avant de descendre à la cuisine où tout le monde lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Le petit-déjeuner fut fait à la française avec des croissants et du chocolat chaud pour les enfants. Un plaisir pour ses derniers. Cette découverte fut pour Big D une renaissance. Ce repas était des plus légers mais il était pourtant assez consistant pour tenir jusqu'au repas. La matinée fut donc une matinée où les deux frères firent un monopoly avec le troisième membre du groupe, Beth qui était rapidement venue profiter de l'occasion. Son père ne les rejoindrait que pour le repas de midi, il travaillait.

Le repas de midi fut une fête. Il y avait un délicieux soufflé au fromage accompagné d'une petite salade verte. Avec cela il y eut un dessert avec écrit dessus en glaçage chocolat « Joyeux anniversaire les garçons ». Big D regarda tout le monde étonné. Il était comprit dans la première fête d'anniversaire d'Harry. Ce fut avec les yeux brillants qu'ils soufflèrent à deux les bougies. Cette mousse trois chocolats fut si fameuse qu'elle disparut rapidement dans les estomacs.

Les cadeaux arrivèrent après et ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Mais commençons par Big D. De Pétunia il reçut un livre de réflexion avec sudoku, des mots croisés et pleins d'autres. D'Harry il eut un ensemble de jeu de réflexion sur console cette fois ainsi qu'un billet pour la finale de boxe qui avait lieu en Angleterre le mois suivant. C'était une finale que Big D aurait voulu voir mais il n'y avait plus de place et maintenant, maintenant, il en recevait deux. Une pour lui et une pour un accompagnateur. Beth, elle, offrit un roman policier au jeune homme de la part de son père et elle.

Harry reçut de Pétunia aussi un livre de réflexion, Big D lui offrit un livre sur les arts martiaux. Beth offrit au jeune homme un livre sur les animagi et son père un livre sur les familiers. Tout le monde avait remarqué sa soif de connaissance mais la plupart allait être acquise à Beauxbâtons alors pour ne pas qu'il ait plus d'avance que les autres il devait se contenter des cours particuliers qu'il avait.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut des jeux dans le jardin allant de chat perché au paintball. Ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous jusqu'au soir. D'ailleurs le reste des jours que Big D passa dans cette maison fut emplis de jeux. Il était redevenu un enfant de onze ans tout à fait normal.

Il quitta la maison le cinq août pour retrouver son école. L'été ils avaient des cours de survies qui étaient très intéressants. Il aimait apprendre à survivre en milieu hostile et devait reconnaître que Harry s'était vraiment bien adapté à sa cruauté quand il était jeune puisqu'il avait réussit à les semer plus d'une fois. Aujourd'hui c'était à lui d'apprendre à s'adapter à son univers. Il l'avait fait avec Harry, il le ferait avec sa vie.

Les au revoir ne furent pas larmoyant car ils pourraient s'écrire régulièrement et puis il savait qu'il allait revenir à sa prochaine permission. Pétunia lui avait dit qu'elle était fière de son fils. Qu'il devenait quelqu'un de bien et Big D voulait lui donner raison. Il voulait tuer ce Big D pour devenir à nouveau Dudley, une personne sympathique, sans histoire. Pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait aider quelqu'un.

À suivre ^^


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde.

Désolée pour le retard dans mes écritures mais j'ai eu deux semaines chargées. Au moins j'ai à nouveau un travail, c'est le plus important.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^

Petite information : Je vais plutôt utiliser des noms anglais surtout pour Severus. Je préfère Snape à Rogue.

Place au nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 12

La fin de l'été d'Harry fut assez calme bien qu'en même temps assez étonnante, il fit pour la première fois la rencontre avec une vélane. Cette rencontre fut celle de Beth avec sa tutrice à l'école, Fleur Delacour. C'était une façon de travailler totalement différente de ce qu'il connaissait. Les anciens à partir de la cinquième année avaient pour devoir de guider les premières années dans l'école, aider les plus jeunes. Ils avaient aussi le devoir de vérifier que les personnes sous leur tutelle s'intègrent correctement à leur nouvel environnement.

Donc d'après Beth, c'était une façon de donner confiance aux anciens élèves sur leur capacités et surtout leur apprendre à veiller sur d'autres personnes, à les diriger vers l'autonomie tout en continuant leurs propres objectifs. La visite de Fleur n'était pas juste pour voir Beth, elle était là en réalité pour contrôler que les deux jeunes gens avaient toutes les affaires nécessaires pour l'école. Elle fut étonnée de voir tout les ingrédients de potions qu'Harry avait. Certains parmi eux étaient vraiment des plus rares.

Cela venait d'un colis qui fut envoyé par un homme il y avait peu de temps avec pour seul message un bout de papier.

« Désolé ». Un simple mot avec en signature S.S. Severus Snape, l'ancien ami de Lily mais aussi l'ennemi de James Potter, celui qui détestait le jeune homme sans même le connaître. Enfin c'était la première pensée d'Harry mais il semblait s'être trompé à sa plus grande joie. Un maître de potion n'était pas une personne que l'on aimait avoir comme ennemie.

En tout cas c'était une joie pour les deux jeunes élèves de Beauxbâtons d'avoir les affaires qu'il fallait même un peu plus. Ce fut comme cela que Fleur apprit que le jeune Evans aimait les potions. Il risquait alors d'adorer l'école, en particulier les clubs qui avaient été formés par les élèves. De cela, elle ne voulait rien dire pour le laisser découvrir les lieux. En tout cas, le jeune Evans était plutôt mignon et elle plaignait presque la personne qui allait l'avoir sous sa responsabilité. D'un autre côté si sa célébrité était un gros problème en Angleterre, elle ne l'était pas ici.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva doucement et un courrier arriva la veille accompagné d'un portoloin. Chaque région était rassemblée en un lieu pour prendre un carrosse. C'était une manière de rester discret. C'est-à dire qu'avoir à expliquer qu'une personne disparaisse devant la route était trop dangereux pour eux alors il avait été décidé de rassembler tout le monde dans un lieu avant de partir vers l'école.

Ce choix permettait surtout aux élèves de commencer à nouer des liens avant l'arrivée dans l'établissement. C'était une manière de solidifier les ententes dans l'école et donc sa cohésion. C'était cela qui primait souvent. En cas de guerre il faut être un front uni face à l'ennemi sans compter que le fait d'avoir de bons contacts avec les gens permettait souvent d'avoir une bonne ambiance de travail par exemple. C'était aussi une méthode sûre de s'assurer que tout le monde arriverait à temps pour le début de la cérémonie.

Harry prit le portoloin en tenant ses bagages pour pouvoir rejoindre le lieu du rendez-vous. C'était un jardin sorcier que les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir. C'était un lieu magnifique avec une roseraie qui ne demandait qu'à être visitée malheureusement le carrosse les attendait déjà alors tout le monde entra à l'intérieur. Les bagages étaient déjà envoyés vers l'école. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait la magie faire disparaître aussi vite des affaires vers un autre lieu en aussi grande quantité. Il y avait beaucoup de filles dans le carrosse, ce fut la première chose qu'Harry remarqua. Mais il y avait aussi des garçons. Après il avait appris qu'il y avait deux points de ramassage par région.

Mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante de la journée pour les enfants bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore. Les plus âgés rassuraient les plus jeunes sur le fait que l'école n'était pas froide mais magnifique. Beaucoup parlaient de Versailles pour donner une idée de ce lieu mais le mieux était que personne ne pouvait parler de ce lieu et le rejoindre sans portoloin. La protection des enfants était la chose la plus importante depuis toujours ici, c'était donc une mesure de sécurité nécessaire.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry et Beth parlèrent un peu avec quelques personnes qui étaient dans l'année de la sœur de cœur à Harry. L'école était un lieu unique, magnifique et surtout agréable à vivre. Les professeurs bien que sévères aidaient les élèves dans le besoin par des heures d'études. Tout ce qu'apprenait le jeune homme lui donnait envie d'être déjà arrivé et surtout de commencer les cours. Il avait hâte de rencontrer les professeurs.

Autant dire que l'arrivée des élèves fut des plus impressionnantes puisque tout le monde arriva en même temps. Les huitièmes années entrèrent en premier, puis les septièmes années, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il reste que les premières années dans le hall de ce magnifique château qui semblait être vraiment Versailles si les tableaux ne parlaient pas, un château à la française.

La première répartition à laquelle Harry allait participer commença. Et là ce fut une chose étrange. Il n'y eut pas de grands tests à faire. Ils apprirent que chacun avait une forme de magie qui allait être plus importante que d'autres chez eux. Une forme de magie privilégiée. Certains seraient plus doués dans la métamorphose, les sortilèges préférant utiliser des sortes de créations pour attaquer. D'autres seront plus dirigés vers les potions, les rituels qui nécessitent de la rigueur et autres pour les combats par les runes par exemple, la ruse. D'autres encore étaient plus dans le combat animagi et d'autres seront plus dans la magie offensive, la magie défensive, la magie de soin. Et c'était cela qui allait séparer les enfants pour leur donner une connaissance dans leur futurs domaines de prédilection par des cours supplémentaires aux cours communs à chacun.

Pourtant les dortoirs étaient par années avec une salle commune par année mais une autre aussi pour les personnes d'années différentes qui veulent travailler ensemble. Les dortoirs étaient tous dans la même aile du château. C'était plus simple pour facilité le travail d'entraide entre les années puis surtout l'espace du reste de l'école pouvait être optimisé. La directrice lança enfin la répartition. Et elle fonctionnait par un diadème. Il y avait quatre couleurs : bleu pour tout ceux qui avaient une affinité avec les sortilèges et les métamorphoses jaune pour ceux qui avaient une affinité avec la nature et les animaux orangé pour ceux qui avaient une affinité avec les potions et les rituels et enfin le violine pour ceux qui avaient plus d'affinités avec la magie d'attaque, de défense.

Harry attendait son tour et vit que certaines personnes avaient parfois deux couleurs. Cela voulait dire qu'elles auraient les deux cours mais comme ce n'était que deux fois par semaines ce n'était pas pénalisant. Quand il fut à son tour de passer il eut deux couleurs : orangé et violine. Cela n'étonna personne il arrivait souvent d'avoir cette combinaison. C'était rassurant pour lui d'être comme les autres même s'il savait qu'il avait un don que personne n'avait.

Le dîner fut un festin à base de poissons, une rascasse s'il avait bien comprit le nom. En tout cas c'était un régal pour les yeux et pour l'estomac. Il aimait déjà sa nouvelle école. C'était pour lui un paradis, une découverte et il avait hâte de retourner chez lui pour apprendre à le cuisiner avec Pétunia. Il était heureux avec elle, avec Beth. Une autre chose superbe qu'il y avait ici c'était que les tables étant rondes, cela permettaient de mieux se mélanger. Harry s'était donc mis avec Beth et Fleur, cette dernière bien qu'ayant d'autres amies voulait s'assurer que Beth et Harry n'avaient pas trop de questions en cette première journée à l'école.

Tout le monde partit se coucher pour la soirée et là encore tout le monde avait son intimité grâce au fait qu'ils avaient des chambres individuelles. La magie permettait que les couloirs soient séparés par années sans pour autant l'être vraiment. Par exemple, un élève de première année ne pouvait pas aller dans la chambre d'un autre élève toutes années confondues ni dans les salles communes des années supérieures à la sienne. C'était pareil pour chaque année, personne n'avait accès aux chambres des autres personnes à moins d'y être invitées. Le nom d'Harry apparut sur la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit. Elle avait même une petite salle d'eau privée. Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il se coucha dans sa nouvelle chambre et s'endormit.


	14. note

Note importante

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je tiens a vous remercier tous de suivre les histoires que j'écris. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. En ce moment je n'ai malheureusement plus d'inspirations. Alors je n'ai pas de nouveaux chapitres à vous offrir pour l'instant.

LES FICTIONS NE SONT PAS ABANDONNEES !

J'espère vite les reprendre !

Mireaven


End file.
